


Kronika nieśmiertelnego

by dingo317



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Connor MacLeod pada na polu bitwy z ręki Kurgana. Dalej jest znajomo, ale w pewnym momencie drzewo fabuły coraz dalej wypuszcza swe alternatywne gałęzie. Przepraszam za patos, to się już więcej nie powtórzy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatywny scenariusz do pierwszej części filmu, plus to wszystko co wyczarowałem z neta. Miłośników twardego fanfiction ostrzegam, że pierwsze trzy rozdziały trzymają się kanonu. Dopiero kolejne sześć jest tym co lubimy najbardziej. Po prostu nie mogłem sobie odpuścić, sceny - "Nie nie walcz z nim! To Conor MacLeod!", czy - "Wybacz, mój synu - na polu bitwy między MacLeod i Frazer, z ust świętego Mnicha od Noża. Wyborne.  
Zapraszam do czytania. Otwórzcie umysły. Free your mind.
> 
> dingo317

Chłodny październikowy poranek, mgła okrywa szkockie wzgórza. Z siedziby klanu MacLeod wypływa strumień uzbrojonych mężczyzn, odzianych w kraciaste kilty. Radosne okrzyki, ryk dud. Na czele...  
-...niech w tym roku pańskim 1536-tym Bóg przyniesie zwycięstwo klanowi MacLeod...!  
...podąża kapłan w szorstkim habicie niosąc przed sobą drewniany krzyż. Konni i piesi, wykrzykując zawołanie rodowe, opuszczają zamek MacLeod. Biorąc pod uwagę, że siedziba klanowa była często oblegana na przestrzeni ostatnich stu lat, jej mury są nadal zdumiewająco mocne, choć gdzieniegdzie widać świeżą zaprawę, kryjącą rany kamienia.  
MacLeodowie pamiętają kto wyrządził największą z nich.  
Zamek. Kupa kamieni porośnięta mchem i bluszczem.   
Dom dla kilku setek kobiet, dzieci i mężów.  
– Boisz się, Connor?  
Młody szkot, przystojny, z długimi do ramion włosami, siedział w siodle ze swobodą doświadczonego jeźdźca. W odpowiedzi na pytanie obrzucił towarzysza zuchwałym spojrzeniem.  
– Nie kuzynie, Dougal! Nie boję się!   
Trójka jeźdźców, w tym najstarszy z nich, na oko czterdziestoparoletni Angus, roześmiała się szczerze.  
– Nie gadaj głupstw, Connor! Jadąc na swą pierwszą bitwę zlałem się w kilt!  
– Dokładnie! - Dougal ryczał z uciechy – Angus nadal tak robi!  
– Connor! Connor! Poczekaj!  
Rudowłosa piegowata dziewczyna w spranej sukience dopadła do strzemienia młodzieńca.  
– Weź te kwiatki i myśl o mnie! I pamiętaj, że Bóg jest po twojej stronie! Dougal, Angus, macie dopilnować by wrócił w jednym kawałku!  
– Jasne, wiemy, na którym kawałku najbardziej ci zależy – Dougal zarechotał.  
Connor MacLeod, gniotąc w dłoni prezent od dziewczyny, zerknął na ciężkie chmury. Nadciągała burza. Miecze błyskawic cięły niebo. Pachnący jesienią wiatr szarpał kilty górali.  
Dobry dzień na śmierć.

Kilka godzin później, pół mili od północnego krańca jeziora Loch Shiel

Wynurzyli się z mgieł, zza porośniętych wrzosem wzgórz.  
Najpierw Connor dostrzegł ich sztandary. Poszarpane pasy płótna naznaczone głowami byków. Symbol klanu Frazer.  
Piskliwa kakofonia dud. Dudziarze obu stron robili co mogli by wzniecić ogień walki u współplemieńców i ugasić go u przeciwników.  
Rozhukany wiatr drący mgłę na strzępy. Wrzaski obu stron, przepełnione strachem i żądzą krwi. Obojętne, stalowoszare niebo.   
-...raj z lewa, piekło z prawa,z tyłu anioł śmierci...  
Connor słuchał półuchem modlitwy kapłana. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak spieczone są jego wargi i jak bardzo dokucza mu pełny pęcherz.   
-...MacLeodowie! Do boju!  
– Śmierć MacLeodom!  
– Śmieeeeerć!  
Trzy setki mężów wrzasnęło triumfalnie. Obie strony pognały ciężkim truchtem w kierunku wroga wrzeszcząc i wymachując bronią. Tupot stóp narastał i Connor zrozumiał, że chwila na którą przygotowywał się tak długo, nadeszła. Teraz mógł już tylko pogonić wierzchowca dobywając jednocześnie miecza i zaatakować z imieniem swego klanu na ustach.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę przed oczami miał jeźdźca z hełmem ozdobionym pysznym pióropuszem, którego to spostrzegł wcześniej na szczycie wzgórza. Targnięty żelazną ręką rumak stanął dęba, a miecz w dłoni wojownika, w świetle błyskawicy, błysnął krwawo...

*****

– Jest wśród nich jeden zwany Connor.  
– Tak – przywódca klanu Frazer przytaknął lakonicznie.  
– Pamiętaj o naszej umowie. Ten chłopak jest mój...

*****

Obie strony, wyjąc i wrzeszcząc, już, już, miały dopaść wroga. Nie było w tym żadnego wyrafinowania, żadnej taktyki, tylko szarża w całej chwale swego klanu.  
Zwarli się. Klingi zderzyły się, szczęknęły, wreszcie posmakowały krwi. Gwar i zgiełk narastał w miarę jak kolejni górale włączali się do bitwy.  
Tym ludziom, dzielnym, to trzeba przyznać, nie znana była szlachetna sztuka fechtunku. Ciosy, cięcia i sztychy, zadawali jak drwale.   
Wszystko zmieniło się w potężną bijatykę. Największą burdę na świecie.  
Koń Connora kwiknął rozpaczliwie, ktoś podciął mu pęciny. Młody szkot w ostatniej chwili wyrwał stopy ze strzemion, przetoczył po trawach, powstał z mieczem w dłoni. Ale ten, który powalił rumaka Connora, miast zewrzeć się w pojedynku, umknął.  
– Nie, nie z nim!  
– Walczcie ze mną!  
– Nie z nim! To Connor MacLeod!  
Młodzieniec rozglądał się dziko.   
Wokół szalała bitwa, a on w żaden sposób nie był w stanie ogarnąć jej w całości. Przed oczami wirowały mu oderwane obrazy, niczym elementy jakiegoś złożonego pierwotnego malowidła Celtów. Tu jakiś wojownik z twarzą wymalowaną w barwy rodowe przebijał włócznią jednego z MacLeod. Tu dwaj mężowie wepchnęli głowę ofiary w głęboką kałużę topiąc ją bez litości. Tu jakiś góral, raniony w nogę, przyklęknął, tylko po to by mnich w habicie poderżnął mu gardło. Zabójca uczynił znak krzyża, z jego ust Connor odczytał:  
– Wybacz, mój synu.  
– Nikt nie chce ze mną walczyć – wyszeptał Connor. W dzikim rozczarowaniu zadał cios jakiemuś przebiegającemu Frazer, czując satysfakcję gdy jego klinga posmakowała krwi.  
– Tutaj, chłopcze! - Dougal z rozwianym włosem, dzierżąc w dłoni okrwawioną klingę, ściął kolejnego wroga, jego twarz śmiała się szaleńczo – Jeśli mało ci krwi, stań przy mym boku!  
Nagle...  
Rżenie rumaka, błysk okrwawionej klingi, pióropusz wieńczący hełm, wykuty w kształcie zębatej paszczęki. Kolczuga i napierśnik obryzgane krwią współplemieńców Connora. Oczy mordercy.  
– Walcz ze mną!  
Connor zawahał się tylko na chwilę. Widząc, jak wojownik zeskakuje z kulbaki, zaatakował wznosząc miecz do ciosu.   
– MacLeod!  
Ciosu, którym tamten go dosięgnął, Connor nie zobaczył. Miast tego poczuł przeszywający ból wyciskający mu z ust krwawe westchnienie, a chwilę później kolana młodego górala uderzyły o ziemię.   
Gdy wróg przekręcił klingę i wyrwał ją z ciała swej ofiary Connor krzyknął raz jeszcze kłoniąc się tak, że jego czoło dotknęło wrzosów.  
Wrzawa bitwy odpłynęła. Był tylko własny bolesny oddech i ból przeszytego mieczem ciała. I głos.  
– Może być tylko jeden!  
– Nie! Connor!  
Angus. Dougal. Gdzie jesteście?  
Śmierć nadciągnęła powoli i nieuchronnie.  
– Katherine...  
– Nie!  
Dwaj kuzyni Connora jakimś cudem zdążyli. Zabójca uniósł miecz do zdejmującego głowę cięcia, ale opuścić go nie zdołał. Krewniacy młodego MacLeoda wpadli na wojownika i nacierając zmusili go do odstąpienia.  
– Do następnego razu, McLeod!  
Głowa. Taka ciężka. Płuca pracują jak miechy. Serce szaleje. Ale nawet to znika bez śladu. Ból, coraz mniej znaczący. Connor McLeod powoli osunął się na okrwawioną szkocką ziemię zwinięty do pozycji płodu.  
I to był koniec. W zasadzie.  
A może początek?  
Kto wie.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedziba klanu MacLeod, kilka godzin po bitwie.

Jęki rannych. Westchnienia umierających. Szept modlitw.  
Płacz kobiet.  
– Na litość boską! - Angus odciągnął od łoża Connora płaczącą Katherine – On jest szkockim góralem! Ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszy, nie powinien być płacz kobiety!   
Dziewczyna załkała jeszcze rozpaczliwiej. Ciaolin MacLeod, matka Connora, objęła ją łagodnie.  
Młodzieniec spoczywał na posłaniu, blady jak śmierć, a jego oczy oglądały już odległe dziedziny. Kapłan , trzymając sztylet tak, by jelec i ostrze utworzyły znak krzyża, zmawiał nad umierającym ostatnią modlitwę.  
– Dziś wielu umiera – rzekł mnich do Angusa – Muszę im pomóc.  
– Tak – Angus panował nad sobą jak nakazywał kodeks honorowy. Katherine płakała żałośnie.  
– Dziękujemy, ojcze.   
Kapłan wyszedł.  
Nagle starszy MacLeod zerknął uważnie. Oczy Connora były nieruchome i puste, a jego pierś nie unosiła się w oddechu. Bandaże na jego piersi nie nasączały się już świeżą krwią.  
– To koniec.  
– Nie! - Rudowłosa Katherine zaczęła spazmować.

*****

Roześmiany Connor wkroczył do karczmy zuchwałym, rozkołysanym krokiem. Mimo wczesnej pory nie było już wolnych miejsc przy ławach.   
– Witajcie! - zagrzmiał młodzieniec – Angus! Dougal! Katherine!  
Dziewczyna wstała na jego widok. Gdy próbował ją objąć, cofnęła się.  
– O co chodzi? Katherine?  
– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - dziewczyna splotła ręce na piersi patrząc wzrokiem pełnym zimnej nienawiści – Pomiocie szatana!  
– Ależ Katherine...  
– Zostaw ją – Dougal rzekł twardo – tacy jak ty nie powinni chodzić między uczciwymi ludźmi. Czy zaprzeczysz – głos mężczyzny wzniósł się ponad narastający w izbie gwar – żeś jeszcze kilka godzin temu leżał na łożu śmierci? Że ci w bitwie, co sam widziałem, zadano śmiertelną ranę? Jak to możliwe, że chodzisz?  
– To diabeł! – syczała Katherine – Pomiot Lucyfera!  
– Ależ...- Connor aż się zachłysnął na taką niesprawiedliwość – Co tez wy mówicie!? Angus! No powiedz im! Przecież znasz mnie od lat! Dougal, ty przecież też...  
– Lepiej odejdź stąd, Connor – Angus odwrócił wzrok, gdy wokół ich grupki gromadził się powoli tłum.  
Młodzieniec wyprostował się dumnie.  
– Nigdzie nie idę.  
W następnej sekundzie na głowie Connora rozbił się gliniany dzban. Przed oczami oszołomionego młodzieńca zawirowały ciemnoczerwone plamy. Padł jak ścięty.

*****

Grad kamieni raz za razem uderzał w Connora, który z zakutymi w dyby rękami nie mógł się nawet zasłonić. Zataczając się pod ciosami młody szkot mógł tylko krzyczeć i uciekać, byle dalej od byłych ziomków, co na niego wyrok wydali.  
W pewnej chwili kamień uderzył go w skroń. Zachwiał się i wpadł prosto na dwójkę swych znajomków, którzy unieruchomili go żelaznym chwytem. Dougal dopadł kuzyna, zadał cios pięścią. Jeden i drugi. Z twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią uderzył czołem prosto w nos. Connor zalał się krwią, krzycząc z bólu.  
– Spalić go! Spalić!  
– Nie! - Angus dopadł Connora, odepchnął Dougala i jego pomagierów- Nikogo nie będzie się tu palić! Wygnamy go! - tłum zawył ze strachem i nienawiścią – Wygnamy go, rzekłem! Idź, Connor! Idź i nigdy nie wracaj!  
Młodzieniec wziął jeden krwawy oddech, smarknął krwią. Spojrzał na Angusa wzrokiem obitego psa.  
– Nigdy tu nie wracaj, Connor. Nigdy, rozumiesz?  
– Rozumiem – wycharczał młody MacLeod – Dziękuję, Angusie.  
Starszy mężczyzna raz jeszcze ścisnął ramię chłopaka.  
– Idź, Connor.

*****

Co czuje wygnaniec? Człowiek, któremu wali się w gruzy uporządkowany świat? Czym można go pocieszyć?  
Nie można. Connor, oślepiony rozpaczą, szedł coraz dalej i dalej od Glenfinnan. Coraz dalej od tych, których kochał i którzy ból mu zadali.  
Szedł długo nie widząc żadnych ludzkich sadyb. Szedł, by wreszcie upaść bez sił. Po jakimś czasie zbierał się z ziemi i szedł dalej.  
Wreszcie padł na ziemię wyczerpany. Zakute w dyby ręce zupełnie mu zdrętwiały.  
Nocne ciemności powoli brały w posiadanie tę część świata. Kula słońca kryła się za widnokręgiem, ale złoty glob księżyca jeszcze nie rozświetlił wzgórz swym łagodnym blaskiem.  
Connor dyszał ciężko. Jak daleko będzie musiał iść nim oddali się wystarczająco od siedziby MacLeod?   
A choćby i do piekła. Byle dalej.  
– Katherine... - wymamrotał młodzieniec – Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?  
– Kim jesteś?  
Zaniepokojony głos. Kobiety.  
Chłopak z trudem dźwignął głowę, zerknął.  
Młoda, jasnowłosa kobieta, w brązowej sukience, z oczami przepełnionymi mieszanką lęku i ciekawości. Ładne miała oczy i usta, stworzone do tego by się uśmiechać. Smukła i zgrabna. Nieśmiałym gestem odgarnęła włosy z oczu.  
– Kim jesteś?  
– Jestem... - młodzieniec zawahał się, czy miał prawo nazywać siebie MacLeodem? - Jestem Connor. Connor MacLeod. Wygnaniec. Proszę...  
– Tak?  
– Możesz...możesz uwolnić mnie od tych przeklętych dyb?  
Dziewczyna zawahała się.  
– Ja nie. Ale mój ojciec jest kowalem. Ma narzędzia. Chodź ze mną, a ujmiemy ci ciężaru. Tak przy okazji, nazywam się Heather. Heather MacDonald.   
– Tak. Dziękuję...dziękuję ci Heather.  
– Pójdźmy.

*****

Szczęk metalu. Uderzenia kowalskiego młota. Syk stali zanurzanej kolejno w beczce z oliwą i wodą.  
Uśmiechnięta Heather przyniosła swemu mężczyźnie posiłek. Connor raz jeszcze uderzył młotem, odłożył go, razem z wykutym przed chwilą skrobakiem do beczek. W osmalonym kilcie, półnagi radośnie przygarnął swą kobietę do piersi. Heather szczęśliwie zdążyła odstawić talerz i teraz ze śmiechem, żartobliwie, oganiała się od Connora.  
– A idźże, ty nicponiu! Umyłbyś się chociaż, Connor! Cały jesteś brudny i spocony.  
– Lubisz to, Kwiatuszku – kowal śmiał się radośnie.  
– Idźże!  
Connor, nie czekając na kolejne przytyki, wpakował głowę do beczki z wodą, otrząsnął się niczym mokry pies. Chwyciwszy kłącze mydelnicy zaczął energicznie szorować tors i przedramiona.  
Wreszcie, czysty i pachnący mydłem, tęsknie pochwycił Heather w ramiona.   
– Chcesz? Connor?  
– Tak, Kwiatuszku – rzekł mężczyzna łagodnie – Chcę.   
Leżąc na trawie pocałowali się chciwie, dłoń Connora natychmiast wsunęła się w dekolt dziewczyny. Byli już bliscy tego by zapomnieć o całym świecie...  
Nagle zabrzmiało końskie rżenie. Cień rumaka, który postanowił potraktować oboje młodych kochanków, jak przeszkodę, którą trzeba przeskoczyć.  
– Ha!  
Przestraszona Heather pośpiesznie poprawiała sukienkę. Connor, osłaniając oczy od blasku słońca, krzyknął.  
– Kim jesteś?  
Przed oczami szkockiej pary pojawiła się doprawdy zadziwiająca postać.  
Siedzący w siodle rasowego rumaka mężczyzna mógł mieć jakieś czterdzieści parę lat. Wyprostowany i dumny, z mieczem przy boku, odziany z cudzoziemska, w barwny watowany kubrak, bryczesy i wysokie buty do konnej jazdy. Kunsztownie przycięte wąsy i bródka. Posiwiałe włosy ściągnięte w kitkę, przykryte fantazyjnym kapeluszem z zawadiackim piórem. W płatkach uszu, niczym kobieta, nosił srebrne kolczyki. Przed ostrym wiatrem chronił go barwny podszyty futrem płaszcz.   
Uśmiechnął się błyskając białymi zębami. U nasady orlego nosa pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Przykładając dłoń do wysokiego pobrużdżonego czoła mężczyzna, wciąż siedząc w siodle, wykonał ceremonialny, dworski ukłon.  
– Kim jesteś, u diabła! – Connor zerwał się na nogi.  
– Jestem Juan Sanchez Villa – Lobos Ramirez – głos mężczyzny grzmiał niczym spiżowa trąba - Naczelny metalurg króla Hiszpanii, Karola Pierwszego. Przybyłem po ciebie, Connorze MacLeod!  
– Po mnie? Czego chcesz u licha?!  
– To chyba oczywiste. Ciebie! Ale gdzie ta słynna szkocka gościnność? Czy twoja pani nie zaproponuje nam niczego do picia? A i głód wypadało by zaspokoić nim zaczniemy rozmawiać.  
Heather zerknęła na Connora, a ten, po krótkim namyśle, skinął powściągliwie głową. Podreptała w kierunku domu.  
– Piękną masz kobietę, mój drogi.  
– Do rzeczy. Czego chcesz?  
– Nie powiem ci ani słowa więcej nim nie napijemy się wina – Ramirez uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
Connor sapnął gniewnie. Co dziwne, maniery mężczyzny nie wydały się odpychające. Raczej ekscentryczne i w pewnym stopniu intrygujące. A diabli...  
– Napijmy się więc wina...


	3. Chapter 3

– Wyborne! Nie ma to jak młode wino! A i kurczak przepyszny. Serdeczne dzięki, łaskawa pani!  
W odpowiedzi na radosną perorę cudzoziemca Heather nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Co jak co, ale Ramirez był po prostu życzliwym człowiekiem. Widać to było w każdym jego geście, słychać w każdym słowie.  
Ale Connor pozostawał niewzruszony.  
– Proszę, zostaw nas, Heather. Musimy pomówić.  
Jasnowłosa dziewczyna wstała zbierając talerze. Zostawiła na stole dzban i dwa puchary. Odchodząc dotknęła jeszcze ramienia swego mężczyzny.  
– Zjadłeś i wypiłeś. Teraz powiedz mi czego chcesz.   
Hiszpański fircyk poprawił się na krześle popuszczając pasa. Pochwa jego miecza drapała deski podłogi. Był to nietypowy miecz, co kowal natychmiast zauważył, a przecież w swej karierze widział wiele. Lekko zakrzywiony, jednosieczny, z prostą rękojeścią, z jelcem w kształcie okrągłej ażurowanej płytki. Osobliwość.  
Ramirez frasobliwie obracał w palcach puchar wpatrując się we wzory na jego powierzchni jakby chciał z ich konfiguracji odczytać przyszłość.  
– Kilka lat temu – zaczął powoli mówiąc po gaelicku z wyraźnym obcym akcentem – Gdy gościłem w Londonderry w interesach doszły mnie pogłoski o bitwie między szkotami z MacLeod i Frazer. Nie mówiono o tym zbyt wiele, po prostu kilka pogłosek. Jako wisienka na torcie, mówiono też, ze pewien młodzieniec został wtedy oskarżony o czary i wygnany. Mówiono, że doświadczył cudu lub czaru, przeżywając własną śmierć, bo śmierć gwałtowną mu zadano.  
Connor słuchał skupiony i chmurny.  
– Takie plotki powtarzali głównie prostaczkowie. Ludzie kulturalni i wykształceni śmiali się z nich. Ale mnie to zainteresowało i wierz mi, nie śmiałem się.  
– Do czego zmierzasz.  
– Mam do ciebie pytanie i chciałbym byś się poważnie zastanowił nim odpowiesz. Oto ono. Czy wiesz, żeś tego dnia zginął gwałtowną śmiercią? Czy wiesz, żeś przeżył własną śmierć?  
– To już dwa pytania – nachmurzony szkot schował nos w pucharze.  
– Nie łap mnie za słowa, mój drogi. Pytam cię czy zdajesz sobie sprawę że jesteś nieśmiertelnym i że Bóg szczególną łaską cię obdarzył?  
– Nieśmiertelnym? Znaczy, że moja dusza jest nieśmiertelna, jak mówią kapłani?  
– Dusza? Cóż, to już wyłączna sprawa Boga. Ale ja mówię o czymś innym. W bitwie zadano ci ranę śmiertelną i na jakiś czas zapadłeś w niebyt. Ocknąłeś się kilka godzin później, cały i zdrowy.  
Nachmurzony Connor skinął głową.  
– Moi ziomkowie mówili, że to sprawka szatana i czarnej magii, że jestem diabłem, czartem przeklętym przez Boga.  
– Tak nie jest, wierz mi. Byłeś po drugiej stronie i powróciłeś. Twe ciało niniejszym przestało się starzeć. Żadna rana nie będzie w stanie cię zabić. Jedynym sposobem by ciebie...nas... zgładzić, jest oddzielenie głowy od ciała.   
Connor z niedowierzanie kręcił głową.  
– To jakieś szaleństwo! Nieśmiertelni..  
– Widzę, że mi nie wierzysz. Dobrze więc, tu niedaleko jest jeziorko, masz może łódkę?  
– Nie, ale możemy pożyczyć od rybaków. Tylko po co?  
– O tym powiem ci gdy wypłyniemy na głębię. Mmm, naprawdę pyszne to wino... 

*****

Wiosenna toń jeziora Loch Shiel kusiła zielonkawą głębią. Porastające brzegi pasy tataraku i trzcin w wiosennym słońcu pachniały upojnie. Ale nawet mniej atrakcyjna woń błota i ziół z niedalekich bagnisk było swojskie i oswojone, mówiąc Connorowi, że jest w domu.  
Był tylko jeden problem.  
– Ja nie umiem pływać! - Connor chwiał się stojąc w niewielkiej drewnianej łódce należącej do swych sąsiadów, rybaków – Nie umiem, słyszysz, głupi fircykowaty haggisie!  
– Haggis – zainteresował się Ramirez pewnie kierując łódkę na głębię w centrum jeziora – Co to haggis?  
– Owczy żołądek wypchany podrobami i ziołami!  
– I co z tym robicie?  
– Jak to co? Jemy!  
– Obrzydliwe. Nawet na dworze faraona Egiptu nie kosztowałem nic równie...egzotycznego.  
– Egiptu? Mówiłeś, żeś Hiszpanem. Kłamałeś!  
Dopiero teraz twarz Ramireza skaziło piętno gniewu.  
– Masz maniery chama i cuchniesz jak kupa gnoju – wycedził starszy mężczyzna – I, co najgorsze, nie znasz swoich możliwości! Ale zaraz temu zaradzimy! Dalej! Do wody! - i z tymi słowy naparł na burty łodzi odbierając Connorowi resztki równowagi. Młodzieniec zdążył jeszcze raz wrzasnąć. Chwilę później wylądował w objęciach Brigantii, pani wodnych enklaw.   
Connor wrzeszczał.  
– Pomocy! JA NIE UMIEM PŁYWAĆ!  
W okolicach jeziora zagrzmiał śmiech Ramireza, płosząc ptaki.  
– Nie utoniesz, MacLeod! Jesteś nieśmiertelny!  
Connor zdążył jeszcze wywrzeszczeć jakąś pogróżkę nim połknęła go toń jeziora.  
Młody szkot walczył dziko, ale każdy kolejny ruch nieuchronnie ściągał go w głębinę. Cały świat Connora zwęził się do najbliższego otoczenia i bąbelków powietrza wydobywających się z ust. Rozpaczliwie, jak najdłużej, starał się utrzymać zapas powietrza w płucach, ale nieuchronnie...  
„Co się dzieje?”  
Ostatnie strzępy powietrza umknęły i Connor MacLeod siłą rzeczy wciągnął wodę do płuc.  
Nic się nie zmieniło.  
Smak toni Loch Shiel wypełniał go do granic. Płuca wypełniła woda. Connor wreszcie dotknął stopami dna.  
Nadal nic się nie zmieniło.  
Wody jeziora falowały leniwie. W zasięgu wzroku pulsowało życie, masywny ospały pstrąg skubnął policzek niedoszłego topielca i bez pośpiechu odpłynął w swoją stronę.  
– Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!  
Bąbelki powietrza unosiły się powoli w kierunku powierzchni. A młody szkot stał na dnie jeziora wypełniony wodą i rechotał z uciechy.  
Nieśmiertelny, tak? Jeszcze zobaczymy, głupi haggisie.

*****

Ramirez umościł się na siedzisku ze zwalonego pnia drzewa. Odwrócony plecami do brzegu jeziora, zatopiony w kontemplacji, zdawał się łatwą zdobyczą.  
Tak przynajmniej zdawał się uważać Connor. Ociekający wodą i obwieszony zielskiem szkot, z mieczem w dłoni, skradał się za plecy Hiszpana.  
Jeszcze tylko dwa kroki...  
Connor zadał potężne uderzenie znad głowy. I zdziwił się potężnie gdy ostrze, miast rozpłatać czaszkę niczym melon, wcięło się w pień zwalonego drzewa.  
Ramirez stał obok młodzieńca trzymając miecz na jego gardle.   
– Byłeś powolny i niezdarny, szkocie. Zaatakowałeś niczym dzieciak. Ale – tu cudzoziemiec płynnym ruchem schował miecz do pochwy przy boku – To się zmieni gdy nauczę cię co można zrobić z mieczem.  
Connor zmierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem.  
– Nienawidzę cię.  
– I tak być powinno! Choć, nie marnuj czasu, chłopcze! Przed nami dużo pracy!

*****

Dni mijały niczym pory roku i Connor, ku swemu zdumieniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu zaakceptował obecność Ramireza. Może nie tak samo jak przemijanie sezonów, ale fircykowaty Hiszpan znalazł swoje miejsce w jego świecie. Tym łatwiej, że codziennie poświęcali wiele godzin na naukę miecza.  
Raz za razem Connor musiał przełykać kolejne puchary goryczy i upokorzenia, gdy Ramirez bez trudu przechodził przez jego obronę rozbrajając go, obalając, bez wysiłku niemalże wytracając z równowagi.  
Polana, obok domostwa MacLeodów, szybko zamieniła się w stratowane codziennymi starciami pole walki.   
Oto Connor po raz kolejny zmylił Ramireza pewny, że to już. Ale to nie było już. Hiszpan w ostatniej chwili uchylił się i szkot raz jeszcze poszorował twarzą po ziemi.  
Heather pękała ze śmiechu.  
– Och, Connor!  
– Heather! Proszę cię!   
Ale szermierka nie była jedyną dziedziną, w której Ramirez przodował. Z początku Connor był nieufny. Ale z biegiem czasu zaczął zadawać pytania, na które zawsze otrzymywał wyczerpującą odpowiedź. Tym co najbardziej zaprzątało jego myśli...  
– Ten dzień...gdy czarny rycerz mnie zranił...kim on jest?  
– To Kurgan, jeden z najpotężniejszych nieśmiertelnych, wojownik doskonały. I mój śmiertelny wróg.  
– Skąd pochodzi?  
– Kurganowie byli starożytnym szczepem z równin Rosji. Dla zabawy wrzucali dzieci do jam z głodnymi psami. Kurgan żyje już od wielu stuleci i, z tego co wiem, jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, kto by dał mu radę.  
– Pokonał mnie z taką łatwością...  
– Właśnie. Zapamiętaj, Connor, jeszcze nie jesteś władny się z nim zmierzyć. Jeszcze nie.   
– Chcesz bym go dla ciebie zabił?  
– Czy powiedziałem coś takiego? Powtarzam, nie jesteś i może nigdy nie będziesz,w stanie go pokonać. Nie dlatego cię wybrałem.   
Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
– Opowiadałeś mi o Nagrodzie.  
– Tak. I pamiętaj, Connor! Na końcu może być tylko jeden! I wierz mi, zrobię wszystko by tym kimś nie został Kurgan!  
– Dlatego, że go nienawidzisz? Dlatego, że jest twym wrogiem?  
– Nie, mój chłopcze. Jeśli ktoś taki jak Kurgan zdobędzie Nagrodę czeka nas wszystkich tysiąc lat cierpień. Kto wie, może taki jest Boży plan. Ale gorąco wierzę, że będzie inaczej.  
– Ramirez , co ty byś zrobił gdyby Nagroda wpadła w twoje ręce?  
Hiszpan zamilkł. Wstał, przeszedł parę kroków po wnętrzu wieży. Myślał. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się i wrócił do stołu.  
– Za następny tysiąc lat! Tysiąc lat spokoju! Zdrowie, Connor!  
– Zdrowie, haggisie.

*****

Pewnego razu, jakieś trzy miesiące od przybycia Ramireza do domostwa MacLeod, Hiszpan i szkot spacerowali brzegiem jeziora.  
Nagle siwowłosy nieśmiertelny zatrzymał się gestem polecając młodszemu zrobić to samo.  
– Widzisz?  
Connor podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem swego mentora.  
– Jeleń. Nie jestem ślepy.  
– Dobrze. Przyjrzyj mu się. Obserwuj każdy ruch – Ramirez począł poruszać się z radosną energią – Jego serce bije! Jego krew pulsuje! Czujesz to, Connor?   
– Tak... - to słowo wyrwało mu się niczym najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem. Krew poczęła buzować niczym po winie. Oddech przyśpieszył. W tętnicach i żyłach pulsowała czysta, pierwotna radość życia – Tak!  
– To Przyśpieszenie! Biegnij, Connor! Biegnij!  
Nim MacLeod zdążył się zorientować jego preceptor wystartował przed siebie niczym pocisk z procy. Z radosnym śmiechem! Z okrzykiem! Dalej! Przed siebie! Niczym jeleń!  
W tej chwili Connor również zerwał się do biegu. Przepełniony radością i siłą gnał przed siebie. Szybko przegonił Ramireza i pędził coraz dalej.  
– Szybciej, haggisie! Szybciej...!

*****

– Heather się to nie spodoba.  
Obaj nieśmiertelni spacerowali po uliczkach pobliskiego miasteczka zażywając rozmowy. Był to dzień targowy więc w sadybie trwał nieustający gwar.  
I dobrze. Przynajmniej nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać.  
Heather wcześniej opuściła męskie towarzystwo i teraz radośnie kręciła się po jarmarku chłonąc jego atmosferę całą swą drobną osobą.  
– Powtarzam, Connor, nieśmiertelni nie mogą mieć dzieci. Pogódź się z tym.  
– Heather się to nie spodoba. Ona chce mieć dzieci, wiem to.  
Ramirez zatrzymał się obok strapionego przyjaciela.  
– Jedyne co możesz zrobić, jedynym wyjściem, jest porzucić ją.  
– Ależ...!  
– Connor, wiem że ją miłujesz. Ale jeśli nie chcesz jej zranić, opuść ją. Niech żyje szczęśliwa z kimś innym.   
MacLeod, ponury i chmurny, nie zauważając tego, kopnął kamyczek, który znalazł się na jego drodze.  
– A gdybym zdobył Nagrodę? Może wtedy...  
– Nie wiem. Ale wierz mi, nawet gdybyś wszystkie siły poświecił na poszukiwania innych nieśmiertelnych to ta droga zajmie ci wiele stuleci. Ona tego nie doczeka...  
– Connor!  
Zasępiony MacLeod na widok swej pani nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Kochał ja, bądź co bądź.  
– Connor, uważajcie na siebie! Idę sobie kupić nową suknię!  
Jeszcze jeden uśmiech rzucony przez ramię...  
– A idźcie, małe biesy! – grupkę dzieci odpędziła bez cienia złości.  
...po czym Heather MacLeod zniknęła w tłumie.  
– Moja rada, opuść ja Connor.   
– Pomyślę o tym – szkot na powrót zasępiony i gniewny skinął niechętnie głową.


	4. Chapter 4

Bezpieczne schronienie w wieży MacLeodów. Heather zamknęła noc na zewnątrz.  
Trzask płomieni w kominku. Rozigrane cienie ślizgają się po okopconych, gdzieniegdzie, ścianach. Spokój. Bezpieczeństwo.  
-...I wtedy chwyciłem linę i z różą w zębach ześlizgnąłem się do okna mojej pani! Niestety, nie zastałem jej.  
– I co zrobiłeś?  
– Przedstawiłem się innej, która tam była. Okazała się bardzo chętna do pomocy.   
Heather śmiała się szczerze. Ramirez, ucieszony efektem swej opowieści, błyskał białymi zębami.  
– Jeszcze wina? - Heather sięgnęła po dzban.  
– Poproszę.  
Rubinowy płyn lał się strugą do kielicha Hiszpana. Mężczyzna, spokojny i zadowolony, zdawał się nasłuchiwać odgłosów nocy, szmeru nadciągającej burzy.  
Nagle....  
Na twarzy Ramireza błysnęło zaskoczenie, potem lęk i determinacja. Jego rysy stwardniały wyraźnie, a w oczach...  
Potężne uderzenie wyrwało drzwi z ościeżnicy, przegroda runęła z upiornym jękiem. Śmierć wdarła się do środka.  
Przybrała postać potężnie zbudowanego, długowłosego mężczyzny o wilczej twarzy i oczach mordercy. W prawej dłoni trzymał miecz o szerokiej klindze huśtający się w rytm jego kroków.  
– Kurgan!  
– Ramirez... – olbrzym uśmiechnął się niczym wilk – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.  
– Diabelski pomiocie! - Hiszpan zgrzytnął zębami – Ukryj się, Heather! Już!  
Przerażona dziewczyna umknęła, a siwowłosy nieśmiertelny dobył miecza.  
– Gdzie szkot? - Kurgan oblizał się łakomie – Szukam go.  
– Spóźniłeś się! Przygotowałem go na ciebie!  
– Tracisz czas...  
Omijając stół czarnowłosy nieśmiertelny runął do przodu z impetem tarana oblężniczego. Ale Ramirez nie przyjął wyzwania. Miast tego, odskoczył za stół i począł powoli krążyć.  
Nie miał zamiaru tego okazywać, ale był śmiertelnie przerażony. Oto jego największy wróg dopadł go w chwili rozluźnienia. Ale mimo to, nie cofał się, nie umykał. Prawdę mówią ci, którzy twierdzą, że najbardziej niebezpieczni przeciwnicy, desperaci co to przed żadnym hazardem się nie cofną, to właśnie ludzie wystraszeni śmiertelnie.  
Ramirez krążył ostrożnie z mieczem w obu dłoniach. Kurgan również. Zdawał się być zachwycony zabawą, jego ślepia, w niepewnym świetle kominka, dostrzegały każdy ruch, a Hiszpan miał czas by uświadomić sobie dlaczego ten pierwotny dzikus jest tak niebezpieczny. Nie z racji siły, czy długich jak u małpy rąk. Drapieżność, nieokiełznana agresja, brak sumienia i, paradoksalnie, nadludzka cierpliwość, każąca mu starannie zaganiać ofiarę w kąt, przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu.  
Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że bawił się świetnie. Ramirez przez chwilę modlił się by jego wróg był na tyle nieostrożny by wskoczyć na oddzielający ich stół. Nim odnalazł by wtedy równowagę, można by czystym cięciem odrąbać mu stopy.  
Ale Kurgan nie był nowicjuszem.   
Nagle uderzył potężnie roznosząc drewnianą przegrodę w drzazgi. I natychmiast runął do ataku tnąc dziko.  
Ramirez zasłonił się zręcznie. Gdy obie klingi zetknęły się z trzaskiem przez obu walczących przebiegł ciężki wstrząs.   
A w następnej chwili obaj nieśmiertelni zagubili się bez reszty w wymianie cięć i sztychów. Dzika siłą Kurgana i jego nieokiełznana radość boju przeciwko zręczności Ramireza i sprytowi jego.  
Rozdzielili się, odstąpili. Po żebrach Kurgana płynęła strużka krwi.  
– Kim jest ta kobieta? Należy do MacLeoda?  
– Jest moja.  
– Już niedługo...   
Na zewnątrz uderzył grom, niebo smagnęło ziemię deszczem. Ramirez czuł to, gdzieś na skraju swej percepcji, tej która nie była zajęta śmiertelnym tańcem. Zaprawdę, godnego miał partnera.  
Warcząc niczym wilk Kurgan zaatakował ponownie. Raz za razem ciął i dźgał zmuszając Ramireza do cofania się. Ten nie miał wyjścia, musiał się cofać, bronić, czekając na jakąś okazję do ataku, ale w obronie Kurgana zwyczajnie nie było żadnej szczeliny, w którą dałoby się wcisnąć ostrze. Jeszcze chwila i stopy Hiszpana dotknęły spiralnych schodów. Nie było wyjścia, musiał na nie wstąpić. Starannie stawiając kroki szedł tyłem, naciskany, czekając na jedną jedyną szansę.  
Nagle błyskawica uderzyła w ścianę wieży. Starożytne kamienie pękły wzdłuż linii ciosu, w tym momencie Kurgan uderzył ponownie i chybił, roznosząc w kawałki część ściany. Do środka wpadł rozszalały wicher, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Cios w ścianę kosztował Kurgana utratę równowagi, tylko na moment, ale Ramirez zbyt zręcznym był szermierzem, by tej okazji nie wykorzystać. Zrobił wypad, błyskawicznym cięciem na odlew sięgając celu. Już niemal czuł euforię zwycięstwa...  
Dzikus ryknął, ryk przeszedł w charkot. Spod brody lała mu się krew. Wytrzeszczone oczy niemal wylazły z orbit. Krew, tyle krwi...  
– Nie dasz mi rady!   
– Moje cięcie poprawiło ci głos!   
Kurgan warknął, zawirował klingą. I natarł ponownie.  
Hiszpan nadal się cofał, ale teraz był już nieco spokojniejszy. Można zranić tego diabła, a więc można go i zabić.   
Kolejna błyskawica niczym śmiech Boga. Szczyt wieży eksplodował, wokół sypnęły się odłamki kamieni, resztki zaprawy i krople deszczu.   
Śmiech Kurgana. Zaatakował licząc na osłabienie koncentracji przeciwnika. I nieuchronnie nadział się na sztych. Ryknął gdy ostrze przeszyło mu wnętrzności.  
– Tak! - okrzyk Ramireza był głosem zwycięzcy. Wyrwał klingę i idąc za tym ruchem kopnął Kurgana w kolano. Dzikus zachwiał się i runął w dół, prosto na resztki stołu.  
Heather, skulona przy palenisku, krzyknęła cicho.   
Czarnowłosy olbrzym stęknął, starając się podnieść. Nie mógł. Złamana noga skutecznie go unieruchomiła.   
Ramirez skoczył zwinnie. Wylądował w przysiadzie kilka kroków od wroga. Kurgan warcząc, jak złapany w pułapkę wilk, wyciągnął miecz przed siebie.  
– Nie dasz mi rady...  
– To koniec.  
Pewnie dzierżąc miecz w dłoniach, siwowłosy nieśmiertelny, zrobił dwa kroki naprzód, pewnie odtrącając klingę powalonego wroga. W następnej chwili, do wtóru kolejnej błyskawicy , ciął z chirurgiczna precyzją, zmiatając Kurganowi głowę z karku.  
Dzikus padł. Zadygotał, wyprężył się, by wreszcie poddać się śmierci.  
Ramirez stał nad jego truchłem z okrwawionym mieczem w dłoni. Wiedział co się teraz stanie. Wiele razy to przechodził...  
To było jak uderzenie błyskawicy, niczym szczytowa ekstaza, jak cały ogień świata zgromadzony w jednym punkcie. Z ciała Kurgana strzeliły elektryczne macki obejmując Ramireza niczym namiętna kochanka. A chwilę później Hiszpan wisiał już dwie stopy nad ziemią krzycząc dziko. W tym okrzyku ginął bez śladu głos Heather i ryk burzy.   
A nieśmiertelny wiedział. Rozumiał. Kolejne części układanki życia Kurgana wpadały na swoje miejsce w umyśle Ramireza. Stulecia zabijania, czy od tego oszalał? Czy w tym się zatracił do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchach?  
Nienawiść odpływała bez śladu. Pozostał spokój.  
Żegnaj Vitorze, uczniu Bedouina.  
Śpij spokojnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor, wracając z pobliskich gór, z koszem pełnym świeżej rudy żelaza, z oskardem na plecach, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Coś było nie tak.  
Burza odeszła już dwie godziny temu. Powietrze, świeże i wonne, łagodnie wypełniało płuca. Ptaki śpiewały radośnie, chmury rozstąpiły się ukazując księżyc w drugiej kwadrze. Przez ścieżkę MacLeoda przebiegł wilk, spojrzał bystro i umknął,  
W powietrzu można było wyczuć lekki zapach spalenizny.  
Coś było bardzo nie tak.  
Przedzierając się przez zarośla na ścieżce Connor dotarł w końcu do wieży. A raczej tego co z niej zostało.  
Furia burzy pozostawiła jakieś ćwierć zabudowy. Szczyt wieży, niegdyś wysoki na kilkanaście kroków, teraz kończył się trzy kroki nad ziemią. Osmalone głazy były w wielu miejscach popękane. Nie było śladu drzwi. Zwierzęta w zabudowaniach gospodarskich, jakimś cudem ocalały. Beczenie owiec i pochrząkiwanie prosiąt jakoś dziwnie kontrastowało z pejzażem zniszczenia.  
– Heather!  
Młody szkot, cisnął precz kosz i w kilkanaście kroków dopadł zrujnowanej siedziby. Potknął się o wystający z ziemi kamień, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę.  
– Heather! Ramirez!  
– Tutaj, szkocie.  
– Connor!  
– Heather! - głos młodego nieśmiertelnego drżał z ulgi. W kilka kroków dopadł do tej części budowli, która wcześniej przylegała do paleniska.  
Pani MacLeod była nieco roztrzęsiona, a jej suknia nosiła ślady przypalenia, ale była cała i zdrowa. Connor wziął ją w ramiona.   
– Heather! - przez chwilę obejmował ją mocno by w końcu, niechętnie, pozwolić się jej odsunąć – Co tu się stało?  
– To był Kurgan – Ramirez mówiąc to sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i zmęczonego – Odnalazł twe domostwo, góralu. Przyszedł po ciebie. Ale bez lęku, mój chłopcze, zabiłem go. Już nikomu nie zagrozi.  
– Zabiłeś...  
– Łaskawa pani, zdaje się, że piwniczka ocalała. Mogłabyś przynieść wina? Zabijanie to strasznie wysuszające zajęcie.  
– Tak, oczywiście.  
– Siadaj, Connor. Musimy pomówić.  
MacLeod usiadł na trawie obok Ramireza. Tym chętniej, że nogi wciąż trzęsły mu się z ulgi.  
Chwilę później.  
– Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie!  
Wypili, każde po solidnym łyku. Wino rozgrzewało krew, koiło nerwy.  
Po chwili przerwy Ramirez rzekł.  
– Widzę, mój drogi, że aż się gotujesz, by wysłuchać naszej opowieści. Słuchaj więc.  
I tak popłynęła opowieść o walce i bohaterstwie. Odwadze i honorze. Przeciwnościach i harcie ducha. Opowieść, w której Ramirez okazał się być najmężniejszym z mężnych. O tym jak ściął głowę potężnego nieśmiertelnego...  
Connor słuchał.   
– Gdyby nie to, że zastałem nasz dom w stanie ruiny nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno słowo, haggisie.  
– Ach, tak! Dom. No cóż, musisz mi wybaczyć.  
– Muszę, nie mam wyjścia – szkot uśmiechnął się wreszcie – Uratowałeś moja panią. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem...na wieki. Możesz żądać spłaty tego długu kiedy tylko zechcesz – i z tymi słowy Connor objął Heather, a ona złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
– Zapamiętam to, szkocie! Ale...i powtórzę to, jeszcze raz...ale, nic mnie już tu nie trzyma. Jeszcze pomogę wam w zbudowaniu godnego domku i wyruszam w dalszą drogę – dwójka MacLeodów podniosła głos by go zapewnić, że może zostać jak długo chce, ale Hiszpan był nieugięty – Szkoda słów, moi drodzy! Już postanowiłem. A teraz chodźmy już spać bo do świtu kilka godzin, a jutro sporo pracy przed nami. Dobranoc!

*****

Chatka była mocna i wygodna. Zbudowana na podmurówce z solidnych głazów, ze ścianami z drewnianych bali i dachem krytym torfem obiecywała ciepło i bezpieczeństwo.  
– Góralu.  
– Tak?  
– Dziś odchodzę jak mówiłem. I liczę na to, że za kilka stuleci spotkamy się w walce o Nagrodę.  
– Jak sobie chcesz, haggisie. Ale nie opuszczę Heather.  
– Rozumiem. Do następnego razu, MacLeod!  
– Do zobaczenia, hiszpański pawiu.  
Uścisnęli sobie przedramiona, przez chwilę trwali tak, by wreszcie odwrócić się i rozstać.  
Mieli spotkać się dopiero za kilka stuleci.

*****

Czas płynął.  
Treścią życia Connora i Heather, stały się przemijające pory roku. Od siedziby tych dwoje każdego dnia szedł stukot młota i syk stali chłodzonej w beczce z wodą oraz głosy zwierząt gospodarskich. Nikt nie narzucał się im z towarzystwem, jedynie co jakiś czas przybywał klient po zamówione narzędzia. Regularnie co tydzień MacLeodowie wędrowali na jarmark do pobliskiego miasteczka, by kupować i sprzedawać, albowiem dobrem rodziny były nie tylko wyroby z żelaza i stali, ale też wino Heather, słynne na całą okolicę.

*****

Connor zamknął drzwi do swego domu, rozcierając skostniałe dłonie. Rzucił baranicę na krzesło i co prędzej przysunął się do paleniska. Topniejący śnieg spływał mu po policzkach. Zima roku pańskiego 1576-go przyszła doprawdy ostra i trudna. Żeby daleko nie szukać, Connor właśnie wrócił z hali, gdzie przez kilka godzin odkopywał owce spod śniegu.  
Nie tylko swoje, także sąsiadów. Tutejsi włościanie nie słyszeli nigdy o Connorze Wygnańcu, nie mieli więc uprzedzeń i za pomoc odpłacali się pomocą. Przez cały rok trwała wymiana dóbr między MacLeodami i ich sąsiedztwem.  
Heather postawiła puchar grzanego wina przed swym mężczyzną. Nim zdążył zaprotestować już wycierała jego długie włosy suchym ręcznikiem.  
– Dziękuję, Kwiatuszku – zamruczał.  
– Drobiazg, Connor.  
Mężczyzna przez chwilę,z półprzymkniętymi oczami, delektował się dotykiem jej palców. Wreszcie odwrócił się do niej.  
Siedząc obejmował kobietę w talii, składając głowę na jej podołku. Palce Heather pieszczotliwie gładziły jego włosy i ramiona.  
Nagle płonące w palenisku polana strzeliły iskrami, przez kilka chwil krąg światła poszerzył się. Connor podniósł głowę i zerknął.  
Mimo lat Heather niewiele się zmieniła. Nadal miała smukłą sylwetkę, tym łatwiejsze, że przecież nie rodziła dzieci. Jej dłonie, były ciepłe i kojące, jej usta uśmiechały się łagodnie, jej oczy ukryte teraz pod powiekami, ale Connor wiedział że są jak szkockie jezioro w pogodny dzień. Jej włosy...  
No tak. Włosy.  
„Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie dostrzec – pomyślał zdumiony – Słodka Mario, jej włosy posiwiały!”  
– Connor?  
– Nic, Kwiatuszku, nic – szepnął nieśmiertelny – Chcesz już iść do łoża?  
– A ty chcesz, Connor?  
– Chcę.  
– Więc pójdźmy. 

*****

Heather MacLeod dreptała wydeptaną ścieżką. Jej dłonie obejmowały jagnię, kilka godzin temu oddzielone od stada. Pomyśleć, Connor twierdził, że nie warto szukać bo owieczka już dawno skończyła w wilczej paszczy. Ha!  
Wiatr czesał siwe włosy kobiety.  
„Oto i on. Nicpoń. Pewnie będzie głodny, cały dzień pracował w kuźni i obejściu. Tak, moje jagniątko, ktoś z twego starszego rodzeństwa będzie dziś zaproszone na posiłek rodziny MacLeodów.”  
Connor uniósł dłoń, jego usta i oczy się uśmiechały. Dobry mężczyzna. Dobry, życzliwy człowiek.   
Heather wypuściła jagnię do zagrody. Po czym, podeszła do Connora. Jej mąż odłożył wiadro, które naprawiał, by dotknąć jej policzka.  
„Och, Connor! Kocham to jak na mnie patrzysz. Ale ja widzę swe odbicie w lustrze Loch Shiel i wiem, że moją twarz pokryły już zmarszczki, w kącikach moich oczu pokazały się kurze łapki, a moje włosy są jak popiół. Kocham cię, mój mężczyzno. Ale wiem, że niedużo czasu już nam pozostało.”  
Connor przytulił ją. Nie powiedzieli nic. Słowa nie były potrzebne. 

*****

– Mój piękny mężczyzna. Jesteś tu, Connor?  
– Tak, Kwiatuszku. Jestem.  
Oboje dzielili łoże w swej chacie. Wąska, pomarszczona dłoń Heather dotykała piersi Connora. Jej mąż obejmował ja czule.  
– Tyle lat. Już prawie czas.  
– Wiedzieliśmy, ze to kiedyś nastąpi, Heather.  
– Tak – jej głos zadrżał - Powiedz mi, Connor...  
– Tak?  
– Nie dałam ci dzieci. Czy jesteś mną rozczarowany?  
– Nigdy nie byłem. I nic się nie zmieniło.  
– My się zmieniliśmy. Choć nie, ty jesteś dokładnie taki jakim byłeś gdy cię poznałam. Connor...  
– Tak, Kwiatuszku?  
– Nie mam już siły by otworzyć oczy – skrzypiący głos staruszki osłabł do szeptu – Co widzisz, Connor?  
Wzruszony mężczyzna przyciągnął swą żonę bliżej, tak by mogła złożyć głowę na jego piersi.  
– Widzę naszą chatę. Naszą pościel, którą twoja dłoń pokryła misternym ściegiem. Na krześle leży kożuch, który dla ciebie uszyłem. A za oknem widzę góry, które były są i będą jak nasza miłość w świetle miesiąca. Słyszę wiatr na zewnątrz i plusk fal Loch Shiel. A teraz, to okrzyk sowy, inne ptaki śpią. Ty też zaśnij, słodka Heather. Śpij, kochanie, ja jestem przy tobie...  
– Connor...  
Zatopiony w myślach, spowity zapachem swej pani, Connor MacLeod, tulił ją do piersi i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że piersi Heather nie unosi oddech, a jej serce przestało bić.  
– Heather? Śpisz? Heather?  
Bez odpowiedzi. Nieśmiertelny delikatnie złożył jej dłonie na piersiach i pochylił się by po raz ostatni ucałować jej usta.  
– Śpij, słodka Heather. Śpij.

*****

Tuż po wschodzie słońca Connor MacLeod wyniósł z chaty ciało swej żony. Była taka leciutka, w jego silnych ramionach prawie nic nie ważyła.  
Pogrzebał ją na polu przed chatą zraszając łzami jej grób. Potem stał długo modląc się i starając zapamiętać każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół tego poranka.  
Niebo było tak bardzo błękitne. Nieodległe góry kusiły obietnicą wieczności. Na Loch Shiel widać było łódkę, znajomi rybacy wypłynęli już na połów. W przestworzach, orzeł krążył wypatrując ofiary, a niedaleko wychynął zza zarośli kudłaty szop. Powęszył i zniknął za zasłoną liści.   
Mrówki pracowicie uwijające się przy swym kopcu. Wrzosy porastające wzgórza falowały na wietrze, jak trzciny na jeziorze.  
Czas odejść.   
Connor, odziany w kilt i futrzany płaszcz, nie znalazł już słów modlitwy w swym sercu. Raz jeszcze obrzucił spojrzeniem grób swej ukochanej. Nie miał drewnianego krzyża, ale przecież jego miecz miał piękna krzyżową rękojeść.  
Oburącz wbił klingę w szkocką ziemię. Connor nie zwlekał już dłużej. Zapalił pochodnię i cisnął ją do wnętrza ich domostwa.  
Kilka chwil później ogień szalał już na całego. Wkrótce zostanie już tylko pogorzelisko. Czas ruszać przed siebie.  
– Żegnaj, słodka Heather.   
Mimo, że miał wędrować po krańce świata, długo jeszcze miał nie powrócić w te strony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem że Biblioteka Brytyjskiego Muzeum powstała w 1753-im, czyli przeszło sto lat później niż ma to miejsce w tym opowiadaniu, a czytelnię otwarto w 1850-tym. Licentia poetica, moi drodzy.

Pierwsza myśl – powinien to zobaczyć Hieronim Bosch. Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich...  
Obojętny na współczesną wersję piekła Connor MacLeod prześlizgiwał się przez ulice i uliczki płonącego francuskiego Dijon. Nieszczęsne miasto, zbombardowane przez Luftwaffe, rozjeżdżane gąsienicami czołgów, tratowane buciorami Wehrmachtu, przestało już stawiać opór. Mieszkańcy, w tym członkowie ruchu oporu, myśleli już tylko o tym by ratować życie swoje i swych bliskich.  
Connor zanurkował w ciasną uliczkę krztusząc się cuchnącym śmiercią dymem. Pod butami szkota mlaskało błoto. Przebiegł obok brudnego muru, na którym wymalowano wielkimi literami, czerwoną farbą, napis: „Alle Resistance!”  
Pod murem leżały żałośnie skurczone zwłoki cywilów.  
„Nie patrz, nie myśl, biegnij!”  
Już miał skręcić w kolejną ulicę gdy zza rogu usłyszał śmiech i wykrzyczane wielkim głosem bluźnierstwa po niemiecku.  
Zwolnił. Zatrzymał się. Wyjrzał ostrożnie.  
Na środku ulicy zobaczył przerażoną grupę francuzów otoczonych przez żołnierzy Wehrmachtu. Oficer SS w czarnym mundurze, z pistoletem w dłoni, dał znak. Ofiary zostały zepchnięte pod mur. Chwilę później automaty żołdaków plunęły ogniem.  
Żałosne okrzyki umilkły. Francuzów pozostawiono tam gdzie padli.  
Connor wiedział, że musi znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Najlepiej szybko i niedaleko stąd. Gdyż, choć wyobraźnię miał nielichą, zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie lawirowania po mieście, za plecami czujnych niemieckich żołnierzy.  
Niemcy pokrzykiwali, jeden z nich pochylił się by odciąć zwłokom ucho nożem szturmowym, powiesił trofeum na naszyjniku przy wyłogach munduru obok innych kawałków mięsa. Kumple zarechotali, ale esesman szybko pogonił ich w kierunku centrum miasta.  
Minęli Connora dosłownie o parę kroków.

*****

Szkot przemykając przez płonący kwartał wpadł przez zburzoną ścianę do opuszczonego magazynu, w którym, sądząc po zapachu, jeszcze niedawno fermentowało wino w beczkach. Teraz, jedynym śladem po trunkach, był zapach moszczu.  
Za plecami Connora dało się słyszeć gniewny głos ciskający po niemiecku klątwy na leniwych durniów z Wehrmachtu. Tupot żołnierskich butów, ktoś nadchodził.  
MacLeod, szukając schronienia, zanurkował za przewrócony stół. I na sekundę zamarł w bezruchu.  
Mała dziewczynka w osmolonej sukieneczce i jasnych włosach, pełnych pyłu, patrzyła na niego wielkimi ciemnymi oczami. W tych oczach czaił się strach, upodobniając ją do wystraszonego zwierzątka.  
– Cśśś – szepnął Connor - nie krzycz...  
Mała pokiwała głową nie spuszczając z Connora wzroku. Podniósł ją i skierował się do wyjścia.  
Nie dane mu było umknąć bezkarnie, źle obliczył czas. Nim zdążył się zorientować deska podłogi pękła pod żołnierskim butem, w tej samej chwili automat wypruł serię. Trzask broni przeszył uszy niczym drut.  
Connor poczuł tylko uderzenie, żadnego bólu, ten przyjdzie później. Pchnięty impetem pocisków poleciał do przodu i padł nakrywając dziecko własnym ciałem. Do jego uszu doszło cichutkie westchnienie.  
MacLeod leżał nieruchomo. Zdążył jeszcze, przez krótką chwilę, zerknąć na buzię małej. Miała otwarte oczy.  
– Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz?  
– Cśśś. To takie czary. Nie ruszaj się...  
Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Connora i jego podopiecznej. Szkot słyszał skrzypienie desek podłogi pod jego butami.  
Musiał leżeć nieruchomo i tym razem dobrze wszystko obliczyć.  
Skrzypienie ustało, Niemiec szturchnął go ciężkim buciorem.  
Nim zdążył zareagować, MacLeod kopnął go w wewnętrzną stronę kolana, obalając na podłogę. Esesman padł wypuszczając broń. Szkot jednym ruchem znalazł się na nogach, poderwał karabin do strzału.  
– Idź! - warknął.  
– Nein! - nazista, trzeba mu to przyznać, nie był tchórzem. Stał prosto mierząc przeciwnika wyzywającym spojrzeniem.  
– Jak chcesz, koleś – wycedził MacLeod po niemiecku – Przecież należysz do rasy panów!  
Automat w rekach Connora wypluł serię rozpruwając klatkę piersiową niemieckiego żołnierza. Nazista padł jak ścięty.  
Connor sięgnął do ładownicy Niemca, wydobył dwa magazynki, z których jeden natychmiast załadował. Przywłaszczył też sobie dwa granaty i nóż.  
Wrócił do dziewczynki patrzącej na niego wielkimi oczami.  
– Jak się nazywasz?  
Zamrugała szybko.  
– Rachel.  
– Ja jestem Connor. Posłuchaj, Rachel, nie mamy dużo czasu. Jeśli zostaniemy tutaj, prędzej czy później zabiją nas. Musimy uciekać. Pójdziesz ze mną?  
– Tak.  
– Dobrze. Chodźmy już...  
To był ciężki dzień, ale udało im się przetrwać do wieczora.  
Przed świtem byli już kilka mil od Dijon idąc w kierunku okupowanego Paryża. Tam przynajmniej nie toczyły się już walki.  
Mała szła wytrwale, a Connor miał dość czasu by zastanowić się czemu ją zabrał.  
Dlatego, że był samotny? Że potrzebował ludzkiego towarzystwa nawet mimo tego, że była nim taka smarkula? Dlatego, ze chciał zatrzeć w swej pamięci obraz rzezi i hekatomby? Dlatego, że nie przestał wierzyć w ludzką przyzwoitość i chciał, raz na jakiś czas, zachować się przyzwoicie i moralnie?  
Nie wiedział tego.  
Ale nie miał wątpliwości, że kiedyś się dowie.

Londyn, rok pański 1636

MacLeod kichnął, jego śluzówkę podrażnił zapach pyłu. Nic nowego w enklawie wiedzy, przybytku mądrości, Bibliotece Brytyjskiego Muzeum.  
Szkot z osobliwą delikatnością odłożył na półkę książkę, którą przeczytał. Jakaś powieść, beletrystyka, jak mówią mądrale w binoklach. Coś w sam raz dla niego. Czytał słabo, ale z każdym dniem ta umiejętność nabierała w nim życia.  
Wydobył z półki kolejny manuskrypt. Zasiadł za stolikiem w czytelni i pogrążył się w lekturze.  
– MacLeod.  
Szkot uniósł głowę.  
– Fazil – rzekł – Iman Fazil. Przyszedłeś po moją głowę?  
Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o pobrużdżonej, dość pospolitej, twarzy, odziany w nienaganny garnitur, z zegarkiem na dewizce, pod krawatem i innymi atrybutami dżentelmena, zasiadł spokojnie naprzeciw Connora. Wykrzywił usta.  
– Dzisiaj, widzę, mamy dzień zwracania się bez szacunku do starszych – mruknął nie do końca poważnie.  
– Z tego co wiem jesteś ode mnie starszy o góra cztery stulecia – uśmiechnął się szkot – Powiedz, co to są cztery stulecia? Chwila, mgnienie ulotne...  
– Mgnienie ulotne? Za dużo czytasz poezji, MacLeod.  
– Może i tak – Connor starannie złożył manuskrypt – Co tu robisz, Fazil?  
– Może ja naprawdę przyszedłem po twoją głowę.  
– Ha! To nie jest święta ziemia, ale przybytek mądrości. Fazil, tu chcesz przelewać krew?  
– Żartowałem – rzekł starszy z nieśmiertelnych bez cienia uśmiechu – Ale, jak wiesz, Saraceni nie mają poczucia humoru. Naszym orężem strach. Naszym pokarmem krew. Naszym domem pustynia. Byłeś kiedyś w Syrii, MacLeod?  
– Podobno jest piękna o tej porze roku.  
– Tak. Wiesz, rozmawiałem na ten temat z kilkoma brytyjskimi elegantami. Oni nie mają pojęcia o Bliskim Wschodzie. Widzą moją ojczyznę jednowymiarowo. Pustynia, dzicy wyznawcy Allacha, głód, bieda i smród. Piasek, piasek, piasek. Jak jest o tej porze roku w Szkocji, MacLeod?  
– Kwitnąco. To już wiosna więc pewnie kwitną wrzosy. A nasz góry są wieczne. Coś jak my.  
– Z Londynu bliżej do Szkocji niż do Syrii. Może powinienem odwiedzić twą rodzinną ziemię. Podróże kształcą, prawda?  
– Zaiste.  
– Jak każdy poeta wyrażasz się zawile i metaforycznie – po raz pierwszy leciutki uśmiech musnął wargi Saracena – A niech tam! MacLeod, masz ochotę na wino z Derry?  
– Mam, ale to chyba nie w twoim towarzystwie – Iman skrzywił się, ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć Connor dokończył sentencję – Jesteś przecież wyznawcą Boga muzułmanów. Koran zabrania pić?  
– Tak. Punkt dla ciebie, MacLeod. Powiedz, masz chęć na spacer? Moglibyśmy pomówić w spokoju. Tu mi jakoś niezręcznie.  
– Za dużo uszu?  
– Jeszcze jeden punkt dla ciebie. To co, zażyjemy spaceru i dyskretnej rozmowy?  
– Czemu nie...

*****

– To nie jest dobry pomysł, Fazil.  
Łabędzie płynące majestatycznie po stawie. Zarośla na jego brzegu, tak bardzo zielone. Młode drzewa okryte kwieciem. Wyłożone płytami ścieżki spacerowe. Upojny zapach kwiatów. Śpiew ptaków. Łagodny szum wiatru pieszczący policzki.  
Żadnych innych spacerowiczów, przynajmniej w tej części parku.  
– To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
– Dlaczego? Bo reguły tego zabraniają? Co jest złego w łączeniu sił by osiągnąć cel tak trudny, że niemal niemożliwy? Wiesz ilu jest na świecie nieśmiertelnych?  
– Mniej niż rok temu, tego jestem pewien. A wszystko to przez durniów co marzą o jakiejś mistycznej Nagrodzie.  
– Opowiadasz bzdury, MacLeod. Pomyśl tylko, jak na nieśmiertelnego jesteś młody, wiem to. Masz nie więcej niż sto lat, prawda?  
– Coś koło tego, nie pamiętam dokładnie.  
– Ja jestem o prawie czterysta lat starszy. I, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie liczę tych, których zabiłem. Których musiałem zabić. Myślisz, że wraz ze zgładzeniem Kurgana skończyła się kolejka nikczemników co pragną Nagrody? Otóż nie.  
– Do czego zmierzasz.  
– Połączmy siły, MacLeod. Ty i ja. Razem pokonamy każdego kto nam na drodze stanie. A gdy zostaniemy tylko ty i ja, skrzyżujemy klingi w pojedynku. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko. Uczciwie?  
Connor przez chwilę odpłynął myślami. Podnosząc kamień zamierzał cisnąć go w pływające po stawie łabędzie i w ostatniej chwili zaniechał tego.  
– Fazil – szkot mówił bardzo spokojnie – Mówisz, że liczysz tych, których musiałeś zabić. Ja nie liczę. Zrozum, ja nie pragnę Nagrody, na pewno nie tak bardzo by dla niej mordować. Zabijałem nieśmiertelnych, ale tylko tych co chcieli mej głowy. Zbyt szanuję życie by je odbierać dla kaprysu – Connor mówił spokojnym monotonnym głosem - Mówisz, że są nadal nikczemnicy co Nagrody pragną? Nie wątpię. Ale niech ich wszyscy diabli. Niech się sami powyrzynają, ja będę stał z boku i obserwował. Nic więcej i nic mniej. Rozumiesz, Fazil?  
Saracen przez chwilę milczał kontemplując staw, pływające po nim łabędzie i ślizgające się po wodzie pająki.  
– Nie przekonam cię?  
– Nie.  
Iman skinął głową.  
– Dobrze, twój wybór, MacLeod. Ale zapewne rozumiesz, że nie zostawię cię w spokoju, któryś tak ukochał. Zmierzymy się, szkocie. Skrzyżujemy klingi, tu i teraz.  
– Nie.  
– Ależ tak. I wierz mi, jedno moje „tak” znaczy więcej niż sto twoich „nie”. Może być tylko jeden, MacLeod! 

*****

Miecz toledo salamanca, o gałce rękojeści w kształcie klucza i pół zamkniętej gardzie, o obosiecznej klindze, długiej na trzy i pół stopy.  
Szkocki pałasz, na jedną i pół ręki,z krzyżową gardą i prostą dwusieczną klingą, długości trzech stóp.  
Wysoki głos zderzających się kling. Tupot stóp po płytkach i trawniku, szmer przyśpieszonych oddechów. Nerwy, napięte jak postronki, decydują o każdym kolejnym ruchu, każdym ataku, zasłonie i kontr wypadzie. Obaj nieśmiertelni krążą wokół siebie ostrożnie wypróbowując swe umiejętności.  
Tylko głupcy i przeciwnicy co dobrze się znają atakują bez zastanowienia. Bystry, przebiegły szermierz, poświęca początek starcia na wyczucie wroga i dystansu do niego.  
Gdzieś w uchu Connora rozbrzmiewało echo słów Ramireza.  
„Nie nacieraj i nie cofaj się. Bądź skałą, o którą rozbije się twój przeciwnik. A gdy jego bezradność nieuchronnie przejdzie we wściekłość, wtedy, jeśli wykażesz się największym sprytem, znajdziesz ścieżkę do wiktorii.”  
Connor wiedział, że nie Ramirez stworzył tę maksymę. Przez usta siwowłosego nieśmiertelnego mówiły dziesiątki pokoleń wojowników, mistrzów oręża.  
MacLeod wiedział, że nie może przynieść im wstydu.  
Być jak skała. Jak woda co omija przeszkodę zbyt twardą by ja przesunąć. Niczym ogień pulsujący w dole brzucha. Niczym wiatr niespodziewanie zmieniający kierunki. Nie napierać i nie cofać się.  
– Achhhh! Tchórzu! Co z ciebie za mężczyzna! Czemu nie atakujesz!  
Jeszcze tylko trochę. Przejść od wysokiej finty do horyzontalnego cięcia, sparować i odwrócić. Tak, właśnie tak. Connor z każdą chwilą walczył coraz spokojniej, gdy jego vis a vis był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i wściekły.  
I oto nadchodzi nieuchronny błąd. Fazil, popchnięty przez swój gniew, wychyla się zbyt mocno do przodu. Cios chybia, a czas, który starszy z nieśmiertelnych musi poświęcić na odzyskanie równowagi, to wieczność dla Connora. Młodszy z nieśmiertelnych nie popełnia błędu. Tnie w kolano, w tej sytuacji jest to cios nie do odbicia. I natychmiast zmienia chwyt na rękojeści, z chirurgiczną precyzją poprawiając w tętnicę pachową. Fazil krzyczy żałośnie.  
Przez chwilę chwieje się, stojąc skulony, próbując lewą ręką zacisnąć brzegi rany. Gdyby miał dość czasu mógłby ją zregenerować, ale przeciwnik nie daje mu szansy. Gdy miecz Fazila wysuwa się ze słabnących palców Connor daje krok do przodu tnąc horyzontalnie.  
Głowa Fazila spada. Connor cofa się ocierając klingę.  
A chwilę później cios błyskawicy niemal rozdziera tkanki jego serca, wypełniając uczuciem wszechmocy, pozwalając mu na chwilę zrozumieć dlaczego niektórzy nieśmiertelni tak pragną krwi i śmierci...

*****

– Na litość boską, sir! Co się tu stało?  
Connor pozbierał się z ziemi, na którą rzuciła go ekstaza zabijania. Otarł pot z czoła, podniósł wzrok. Pulchny śmiertelnik w drogim surducie, najwidoczniej nie zauważył końcowego antraktu przedstawienia. Widział tylko bezgłowe zwłoki i okrwawioną klingę w dłoni Connora.  
– Pojedynek – tłumaczył MacLeod – Uczciwy pojedynek. Spotkaliśmy się by rozstrzygnąć spór, zabiłem go w uczciwej walce. Jeśli można, sir, mógłby pan zawiadomić kostnicę? Serdeczne dzięki.  
Opuszczając park, Connor wciąż jeszcze był lekko oszołomiony. I nieuchronnie w stanie pewnej depresji. Smutek? Żal? Chyba tak. Ale przede wszystkim ulga. Raz jeszcze udało się przeżyć.


	7. Chapter 7

Ramirez spał i śnił.  
Jego dusza krążyła spokojnie na jasnych skrzydłach, tańcząc z chmurami i uśmiechniętym księżycem. A pod nim pustynia przecięta klingą Nilu, Świętej Rzeki. Domostwa fellachów, z wypalanej cegły i trzciny. Ziemia egipska, dom faraonów.  
Jego dom.  
Wreszcie otworzył oczy.  
Przez chwilę leżał na swym posłaniu przypominając sobie kim jest i gdzie się znajduje.  
Westchnął ciężko. Ostatnio takie sny i przebudzenia stawały się coraz częstsze. Przez dobre kilka minut nie potrafił myśleć i mówić w żadnym ludzkim języku.  
– Jestem – rzekł spokojnie – Tak Ne, ze Świętej Ziemi Egipskiej. I muszę...muszę wstać do pracy.  
Gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił dalej poszło już łatwiej. Pozbierał się z legowiska, odział, odnalazł swoje rylce i tabliczki z wypalanej gliny, po czym opuścił swój dom.  
Ptah Menkaure, kapłan świątyni Boga Słońce, nie może czekać. Gdyby Tak Ne spóźnił się, zostałby zrugany za każdą minutę oddzielnie.

*****

– Miałem sen. Czy mnie słyszysz, Tak Ne?  
– Tak, Ptah Menkaure – posiwiały skryba świątynny pochylił głowę na te słowa.  
– Miałem sen. Sen, w którym widziałem szansę zbawienia dla naszej Świętej Ziemi. Przemówił do mnie Bóg Re i oto co rzekł.  
– Wybierz ze swego przychówku jednego człowieka. Takiego, którego wierności i pobożności jesteś pewien. A następnie weź go i zaprowadź do świątyni, przed ołtarz ofiarny. I podetnij mu gardło by krew jego spłynęła na ołtarz. A ja w zamian za życie jego zakończę suszę co Egipt gnębi.  
Twarz Tak Ne w jednej chwili pokryła się trupia bladością.  
– Tak, sługo świątyni. Tyś wybranym! - kapłan uniósł ramiona – Twoja krew ożywi nasze pola. Okaż entuzjazm!  
– Ale, Ptah Menkaure – przerażony skryba podniósł głos – Jestem stary, mam blisko pięć dziesiątków lat. Czy nie lepsza byłaby krew dziewicy czy młodzieńca bez skazy?  
– Zamilcz, dziecko – rzekł kapłan spokojnie – Oto wola bogów. Idź teraz do swego domu i przygotuj się. Jutro o przyklęku słońca odprawimy ceremonię. Raduj się!  
– Tak, Ptah Menkaure – Tak Ne pokłonił się i w stanie bliskim załamania powlókł do swej siedziby.

*****

Melodia bębenków, fletów i kitar Zaśpiew kapłanów. Szmer tłumu. Tak Ne, odziany w ceremonialne szaty, szedł w kierunku ołtarza, nie czując ziemi pod bosymi stopami, nie widząc. Czując tylko pierwotny strach.  
„Niemożliwe, to jakaś pomyłka! Sen! Koszmar! Zaraz się obudzę i...!”  
Przed ołtarzem stał zwierzchnik świątyni w Luxorze z ceremonialnym sztyletem w dłoni. Twarz kapłana uśmiechała się radośnie.  
Tak Ne wstąpił na ołtarz po czym, kierowany rękami akolitów, legł na zimnym kamieniu. Przez kilka chwil widział oślepiające światło wschodzącego słońca nim masywna postać kapłana przesłoniła mu pole widzenia.  
Muzyka wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej, aż do ekstazy. Tysiące wiernych śpiewało błagając bogów o ratunek.  
„Dlaczego ja?”  
Kaplan uniósł sztylet.  
Cięcie.  
Tak Ne zabełkotał, spod brody lała mu się krew. Ból cięcia. Gorąco. Nie można złapać oddechu. Ziemia pali się. Rytualny zaśpiew coraz bardziej odległy. Re!

*****

– Jak to się stało, Ptah Menkaure?  
– Nie wiem, Amonie Ra. Po prostu nie wiem.  
Dwaj najwyżsi rangą kapłani Boga Re mieli zaiste wielki problem.  
Tak Ne był martwy, przecież wszyscy widzieli. A mimo to ożył.  
– Czy to znaczy – Amon Ra zapytał brata w wierze – Że bogowie odrzucili nasze błagania? Że Tak Ne niegodną był ofiarą...?  
Szuranie sandałów kazało obu kapłanom odwrócić się. Młody mężczyzna o wygolonej głowie i w szacie akolity, wszedł do komnaty kłaniając się pokornie swym zwierzchnikom.  
– Przybyły wieści. Zarówno w dolnym jaki górnym Egipcie poczęły padać deszcze. Susza skończona! Jesteśmy ocaleni!  
Amon Ra wstał na te słowa.  
– Zaprawdę szczęsne to nowiny! Słuchaj, Ptah Menkaure! Oto co musisz zrobić...

*****

– Nie rozumiem, Ptah Menkaure – Tak Ne opuścił wzrok, ostatnio zbyt wiele spadało na jego biedną głowę – Dlaczego muszę odejść?  
– Ofiara została przyjęta, sługo świątyni. Sługo bogów. By ceremonia dopełniła się ty, wskrzeszony ręką boga Re, odejdziesz w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Raduj się!  
I Tak Ne opuścił dom rodzinny. Ze skromnym tobołkiem, podpierając się kosturem ruszył w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Miały minąć stulecia nim zamienił kostur na miecz...

*****

Ramirez szarpnął przez sen głową, krople potu płynęły mu po ciele.  
Przez chwilę kręcił się nerwowo na posłaniu, nim dłoń śpiącej obok kobiety nie dotknęła jego piersi. Wtedy uspokoił się nieco i na powrót zanurzył we mgle snów i wspomnień.

*****

Tak Ne, obywatel Sparty, wychowawca młodzieży, wojownik jakich mało.  
Nieśmiertelny.  
Ze stalowym błyskiem w oku mężczyzna powiódł wzrokiem po swej klasie starannie skrywając zadowolenie. Nieźle, niezła wataha. Same młode wilczki. Ha!  
Tak Ne, zaczął mówić. Jego głos niczym spiżowa trąba.  
– Opowiem wam historię. Chłopców widzę tu więcej niż dziewcząt młodych więc będę mówił o człowieku co tak sprawny był w sztuce wojny, że go Aresem nazwano.  
Musicie jednak wiedzieć, że bóg wojny nie zawsze był nieśmiertelnym. Z początku śmiertelnikiem był jak inni. Nie zawsze jego ciało zdobiły tatuaże co sił dodają. Na początku miał tylko sprawne ciało i mężne serce.  
To pierwsze zawdzięczał bogom, zwłaszcza Zeusowi Gromowładnemu. To drugie zaś należało po części do niego, a po części do matki jego.  
Miał więc ów młody spartiata wszystko co do pracy i zabawy potrzebne. I tylko jednego mu brakowało. Szacunku.  
Młodzieńcy! Czy wy też pragniecie szacunku? Ha! Słyszę tylko własny głos. I trak ma być! Milcz, patrz, słuchaj i ucz się! Ucz się, spartiato, od przyjaciół, wrogów i ojca swego!  
Jak się uczyć? Cóż, przed chwilą tłumaczyłem. I jeśli ktoś z was przespał mą lekcję mój kij zaraz go obudzi.  
Wracając do tematu, czy wiecie skąd się wziął zwyczaj zrzucania w chmurną przepaść noworodków zbyt słabych by przeżyć, zapoczątkowany przez Likurga Sprawiedliwego? Ty! Odpowiedz!  
Niezła odpowiedź, wilczku, ale jej do dobrej daleko. Jeśli chcesz by jakakolwiek wilczyca spojrzała na ciebie przychylnie przyjmij tę lekcje w pokorze.  
Jeden kij za Spartę! Nie waż się nawet jęknąć!  
Drugi kij za Bogów Olimpu, których to właśnie obraziłeś srodze swym gadulstwem!  
A ostatni kij przeznaczam dla brata twego! Bij mocno, wilczku! Niech zapamięta i niech będzie posłuszny. 

*****

Ramirez ocknął się.  
Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo starając się oddzielić sen od jawy. Pomógł mu w tym ciepły aromat kobiecego ciała. Pochyli się by ucałować usta kobiety, rozkosznej mulatki, śpiącej tak mocno, że niemal bez oddechu. Po czym wstał i udał się do mikroskopijnej łazienki by wziąć prysznic.  
Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, strząsnąwszy z siebie resztki snu, mężczyzna ogolił się i odział. Biała koszula z jedwabiu, na to marynarka koloru oceanu w pogodny dzień, starannie wyprasowane spodnie, skarpety i wygodne półbuty. Idealne połączenie wygody i prezencji, zwłaszcza, że Ramirezowi na prezencji, tej wrodzonej, nie zbywało.  
Zszedł do znajdującego się poniżej hotelowego bufetu na wczesne śniadanie.  
Przy okazji zerknął na zegarek. Czwarta pięćdziesiąt cztery, czasu lokalnego, USA, Waszyngton.  
Juan Ramirez kończył właśnie bajaderkę popijaną wyśmienitą, kawą, czarną jak serce zdrajcy. Gdy nagle...  
Impuls, sygnał od intuicji, gdzieś w pobliżu zjawił się nieśmiertelny. Włosy na dłoniach Hiszpana stanęły dęba, jeżąc się jak u zwierza.  
Nie mógł czekać. Co prędzej wybiegł na ulicę i kierując się echem odebranego sygnału podążył w kierunku Boulevard Street.  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że tam dokąd zmierza jest więcej niż jeden nieśmiertelny. A chwilę później cios adrenaliny dał mu znać, ze ktoś właśnie oddaje nagromadzoną przez stulecia moc. Powietrze, naelektryzowane jak przed burzą, pulsowało w płucach i sercu Hiszpana. Szybciej!  
Nim znalazł źródło sygnału intuicja uspokoiła się na tyle by nie szaleć. Juan, wiedząc już, że ten kogo ściga, umknął, wbiegł w zaułek i oto co zobaczył.  
Na środku uliczki leżało ciało pozbawione głowy. Ciemna krwawa aureola otaczała wyciętą klingą ranę szyi. Zbyt ciemno było by dostrzec szczegóły, ale szósty zmysł mówił Ramirezowi, że tuż obok jest jeszcze jeden nieśmiertelny.  
Z mieczem w dłoni, Hiszpan, ostrożnie uchylił pokrywę pojemnika na odpady stojącego po murem.  
Coś, albo raczej ktoś, poruszył się w cuchnącym schronieniu.  
– Wyłaź – rzekł Ramirez srogo – Żywo!  
– Proszę – głos chłopca miał osobliwy akcent – Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy...  
– Wychodź – rzekł mężczyzna nieco łagodniej - Nic ci nie zrobię.  
Chłopiec mógł mieć jakieś dziesięć – jedenaście lat. Płowe włosy, bystre spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, małe dłonie, zdecydowanie zbyt słabe by unieść miecz. To nie on zabił tego nieśmiertelnego, więc kto...?

*****

– Jak się nazywasz?  
– Kenneth, proszę pana. Kenneth Adams. Ale wszyscy mówią mi Kenny.  
Siedzieli w hotelowym bufecie przy podwójnym stoliku. Widząc, że chłopcu aż ślinka cieknie na widok wystawki z jedzeniem, Ramirez co prędzej kupił mu jagodziankę i kilka pasztecików z mięsem. No i kawę.  
Z poczęstunkiem chłopiec rozprawił się szybko. Nad filiżanką espresso jego oczy uśmiechały się do Ramireza.  
– Jesteś nieśmiertelny.  
– Tak – chłopiec był wyraźnie zaskoczony – Skąd pan wie?  
– Wyczuwam to. Ty nie? Cóż, musisz mi uwierzyć na słowo.  
– Wierzę.  
– To dobrze. W takim razie powiedz mi kim był tamten martwy nieśmiertelny. Twoim opiekunem?  
Kenny energicznie pokiwał głową.  
– Wiesz kto go zabił?  
– Nie jestem pewien. Mogę zacząć od początku?  
Ramirez skinął głową z aprobatą.  
– On, mój opiekun, nazywał się Dallman Ross. Wędrowaliśmy razem przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat. W tym czasie kilkakrotnie próbowano nas zabić, ale zawsze udawało się nam przetrwać.  
Ja urodziłem się w dwunastym wieku, w chłopskiej rodzinie. Pewnego razu, gdy miałem jedenaście lat, na naszą zagrodę napadli Normanowie. Wtedy zginąłem, by po jakimś czasie powrócić do życia.  
Od tego czasu wędruję starając trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Bardzo długo byłem sam, dopóki Ross mnie nie przygarnął.  
I to właściwie wszystko.  
– Przetrwałeś osiem stuleci, całkiem sam, w ciele dziecka? - głos Hiszpana zdradzał lekkie niedowierzanie – Jakim sposobem?  
– Myślę – odrzekł chłopiec z rozwagą, która spodobała się Ramirezowi – myślę, że łowcy głów nie traktowali mnie nigdy poważnie bo jestem dzieckiem. Zresztą, nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Zagrożony uciekałem, ukrywałem się, a gdy niebezpieczeństwo mijało, ruszałem w dalszą drogę.  
– Rozumiem – starszy nieśmiertelny łyknął kawy – Masz dokąd iść? Kogoś kto by się tobą zajął?  
Chłopiec potrząsnął głowa, wyraźnie zasępiony.  
– Zawsze mogę podjąć samotną tułaczkę. To dla mnie nie pierwszyzna.  
– No tak.  
Kenneth sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą. Juan myślał  
– Jest taki zwyczaj – rzekł wreszcie – że ten kto życie ratuje przejmuje na siebie odpowiedzialność za uratowanego. Niezbyt eleganckim widzi mi się puszczenie cię samopas na tułaczkę. Sądzę, że będę w stanie znaleźć kogoś kto przejmie za ciebie odpowiedzialność. Co o tym myślisz?  
– Nie chcę sprawiać panu kłopotu. Radziłem sobie wcześniej sam i teraz też mogę.  
– Sądzę, że gdyby wrócił ten, co twego mentora odgłowił, inaczej byś zaśpiewał. Tak przy okazji, pamiętasz jak wyglądał zabójca twego opiekuna?  
– Dość mgliście. Pamiętam, że był odziany w afrykańskie szaty, miał ciemna skórę i krótką brodę. I jeszcze...  
– Śmiało.  
– Nim Ross i tamten się starli rozmawiali przez chwilę.  
– Tak?  
– Usłyszałem, że nazywa się Sunda. Sunda Kastagir.

*****

– Amanda zaraz powinna tu być. Co zatrzymuje tę trzpiotkę?  
Dwa dni później, we wczesnych godzinach rannych, Ramirez i jego podopieczny czekali na Hastings Street, w Petworth, robotniczej dzielnicy Waszyngtonu, o tej porze niemal całkiem bezludnej.  
– Proszę pana?  
– Tak? O co chodzi?  
– Nudno tak czekać, prawda? Zauważyłem, że codziennie czytuje pan gazetę.  
– No i co?  
– Tu niedaleko jest Mall Mart, czynne całą dobę. Sprzedają tam prasę. Może mógłbym panu kupić? Washington Informer, prawda?  
Hiszpan nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Przez chwilę medytował, w końcu wysupłał z kieszeni drobne i Kenny, rozpromieniony, pognał do salonu prasowego.  
„Ktokolwiek przyjmie tego chłopca będzie miał z niego mnóstwo pociechy...”  
Impuls.  
Ramirez nie czekał. Czując energię z kierunku w którym oddalił się chłopiec gnał ile sił.  
Nie zdążył.  
Błyskawice przestały już napełniać powietrze zapachem ozonu. Szczupły, średniego wzrostu, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, z zadbanym zarostem, odziany w szaty rdzennego mieszkańca Etiopii, w tradycyjnym gabi na ramionach,, z okrwawionym mieczem w dłoni, wolną ręką starł z czoła krople potu. Uśmiechnął się do Ramireza śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem.  
– A może byś tak podziękował, co Ramirez? Właśnie ocaliłem cię jak nie przed śmiercią to przynajmniej przed skrytobójczym zamachem.  
Ramirez patrzył przez chwilę na wykrzywione rysy twarzy Kenny'ego, na jego głowę oddzielona mieczem od ciała.  
– Morderca! - Hiszpan nie rozpoznał swego głosu – Karmiciel kruków! Dzieciobójca!  
– Ty też, Ramirez? - Etiopczyk z politowaniem pokręcił głową – Też nabrałeś się na dziecięcą niewinność? Pomyśleć tylko, żyjesz tak długo, a nie nauczyłeś się oddzielać prawdy od kłamstwa. Na twą obronę rzeknę tylko, że Kenny potrafił podejść i odgłowić starszych nawet od ciebie.  
– Kłamca!  
– Uwierz mi, jeśli ktoś tu jest mordercą i kłamcą to tylko ten cherubinek. Powiedział ci, że żyje od ośmiuset lat? A powiedział ilu swoich nieśmiertelnych opiekunów podstępnie pozbawił głowy? Zwłaszcza we śnie?  
Juan bez wahania dobył swej japońskiej szabli.  
– Dobra, jak sobie chcesz, Hiszpanie. Au garde!

*****

Smukła, jednosieczna, lekko zakrzywiona klinga. Oburęczna rękojeść z misternym oplotem.  
Jelec w kształcie płytki. Najlepsza broń jaką wykonał legendarny mistrz płatnerski, Masamune.  
Miecz mandżurski, zacna klinga, o jednosiecznym szwie, prostej rękojeści, z płytką w miejscu jelca. Świetna broń chińskich mistrzów płatnerskich.  
Raz jeszcze powietrze napełnił zapach ozonu, klingi zwierając się raz za razem strzelały iskrami.  
Obaj szermierze byli mistrzami. Niezmienny dystans trzech kroków między ścianami uliczki wystarczał w zupełności by zaatakować czy przyjąć zasłonę. Gorące , kontrolowane oddechy, rozpalały powietrze, pot płynął po plecach i czołach.  
Obok zaułka przejechał pulsujący muzyką Jeep. Ktoś wrzeszczał, ktoś śpiewał. Nikt nie zauważył, że obok trwa właśnie bój śmiertelny.  
Ramirez przepuścił ponad głową wysokie horyzontalne cięcie i zamarkował wypad. Kastagir cofnął się płynie niczym kot, szykując kontrę. Ale Hiszpan nie zaatakował, ograniczył się do finty, odskoczył.  
Oczy Sundy Kastagira płonęły radością walki. Oczy Ramireza zimne i wyrachowane. Raz za razem obaj szermierze sprawdzali możliwości adwersarza i w końcu...  
Atak Kastagira powinien otworzyć brzuch i wypuścić wnętrzności Ramireza na brudny chodnik. Ale Hiszpan przewidział atak i złapał Kastagira w pułapkę. Szybkie nadepniecie na stopę powstrzymał odskok, nim Etiopczyk zdołał złapać równowagę, klinga Ramireza skoczyła niczym wąż i ukąsiła. Prawa ręka Etiopczyka, ucięta w łokciu, wciąż trzymając w dłoni miecz dao, spadła w kałużę nieczystości. Mężczyzna krzyknął, zachwiał się.  
Cięcie.  
Ćwiczone nie godzinami, a latami. Szybki jak myśl oburęczny cios odgłowił czarnoskórego nieśmiertelnego. Ciało stało jeszcze przez chwilę, by upaść powoli, niczym jesienny liść.  
Koniec.  
Przyśpieszenie.

*****

Ramirez siedział pod ścianą. Choć bardzo chciał, nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnień, które napłynęły do jego mózgu. Kenny...  
Kenneth Adams. Diabeł w dziecinnym przebraniu. Morderca dziesiątków niewinnych co to ulegli jego urokowi.  
Po nieruchomej twarzy Ramireza płynęła łza. Łza wojownika.


	8. Chapter 8

Tupot wysokich butów Ramireza rozbrzmiewał echem w opuszczonym zakładzie produkcyjnym w centrum Nowego Yorku. Hiszpan kroczył powoli, po wąskim mostku, skupiony i czujny, całkowicie skoncentrowany na impulsach dochodzących do narządów zmysłów, jak i na swej intuicji. Ta ostatnia dawała mu znać, że w pobliżu jest nieśmiertelny.  
Znajomy nieśmiertelny.  
– Kopę lat, Ramirez.  
– Witaj, MacLeod.  
Szkocki góral zmienił się zewnętrznie od ich ostatniego spotkania w szesnastym stuleciu. Zamiast kiltu, nosił jasny prochowiec, zamiast sandałów, wygodne półbuty. No i ściął włosy. W dłoni trzymał miecz. Szkocki pałasz. Bystre oko Ramireza powiedziało mu, że to nie ta sama klinga, której używał kiedyś.  
On sam nosił wysokie buty z klamerkami na całej długości, ciemne bryczesy, jedwabną koszulę i skórzaną kurtkę. Na szyi połyskiwał pojedynczy rubin w złotym oplocie naszyjnika. Prezent od kochanki, lata temu. W dłoni Juana ta sama japońska klinga, której używał przez stulecia.  
– Wbrew temu co mówiłem podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wolałbym zmierzyć się w walce z kimś innym. Znam cię MacLeod i ty mnie znasz, To dotyczy również zapasu naszych sztuczek. Pamiętasz jak uczyłem cię miecza?  
– Pamiętam.  
– I nie lękasz się, jak widzę. Dobrze. Wiedz jednak, że mam jeszcze w zapasie kilka sztuczek, których nie wykorzystywałem podczas treningu.  
– Ramirez – głos Connora zabrzmiał osobliwie spokojnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że w dłoni trzymał miecz – Poczekaj. Po co mielibyśmy walczyć? Powiedz słowo, a schowam ostrze, ty zrobisz to samo i przejdziemy się po Central Parku rozmawiając o przyszłości.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć – Hiszpan zrewanżował się spokojem w głosie – Że to jedyna słuszna droga? Otóż nie. Musi zostać tylko jeden, góralu.  
– Przez ostatnie cztery stulecia odgłowiłem dziesiątki nieśmiertelnych. Ale sam ich nie szukałem. Zabijałem tylko tych co przychodzili po mą głowę. A teraz ty przychodzisz zapominając o tym, żeśmy braćmi.  
– Nie ma wyjścia. Niech ten z nas, który przetrwa dobrze wykorzysta Nagrodę. Za następne tysiąc lat, szkocie!  
Connor przez chwilę obserwował przyjaciela oceniając determinacje płonącą w ciemnych oczach. Wreszcie skinął głową.  
– Jeśli nie widzisz innego wyjścia...  
– Nie. Nagroda czeka. Broń się, MacLeod!

*****

Wąski metalowy mostek, dostatecznie szeroki, by dwu mężczyzn mogło się na nim wyminąć. W znajdującej się poniżej hali produkcyjnej, pełnej pordzewiałych trupów maszyn, pustych pojemników na odczynniki chemiczne i innego śmiecia, ani śladu ludzi. Przez uchylone drzwi na plac manewrowy wdziera się wiatr rywalizując o lepsze z zapachem chemikaliów. Pod sufitem siejące mdłym blaskiem halogeny.  
\- Dobry czas na śmierć, MacLeod.  
Szkot milczał świadomy, że jego nauczyciel próbuje go zdenerwować. Ignorując zaczepkę stanął w pozycji frontalnej wysuwając trzymany oburącz miecz daleko przed siebie.  
Hiszpan również stanął frontem. Miecz trzymany w jednej dłoni zakreślił półokrąg, żłobiąc linię w metalu u jego stóp. Niczym wyzwanie - „Przekrocz tę linię, a zginiesz!”  
Connor musiał ją przekroczyć.  
Skradając się niczym wilk zbliżał się do Ramireza, nieśpiesznie, skupiony i czujny.  
Gdy znalazł się w odległości dwóch kroków, zaatakował.  
Tylko po to by w ostatniej chwili wyhamować, gdy Ramirez, ostro skręcając nadgarstek, ciął pionowo od dołu, mierząc pod pachę. Cios nie doszedł celu, Connor obrócił się bokiem przepuszczając klingę i natychmiast skontrował mierząc w biodro. Hiszpan odparował zręcznie.  
Pod ich stopami trzeszczał mostek, sypiąc płatkami rdzy.  
A potem była już tylko seria ciosów, które, zdawałoby się, powinny porąbać obu adwersarzy na kawałki. Upiorny jęk i szczęk stali, tupot butów i przyśpieszone oddechy tworzyły melodię boju.  
Rozstąpili się, cofnęli do postaw wyjściowych. Ale teraz lewy rękaw Connora był rozcięty, powiewając na wietrze, a na policzku Ramireza krwawiła niewielka rana.  
– Jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy, haggisie.  
– Zamknij się, MacLeod.  
Starszy z nieśmiertelnych ustawił się teraz we frontalnej postawie Wakigamae – tsuki, z trzymanym oburącz mieczem wzniesionym nad głową, lewa stopa wysunięta do przodu. Connor, widząc to, również zmienił pozycje wyjściową stając bokiem, z ugiętymi kolanami, z bronią trzymaną oburącz, wycelowaną nisko w przeciwnika. Było jasne, że jeśli Ramirez zaatakuje z tej postawy, Connorowi wystarczy krótki ruch, by zatopić klingę w brzuchu oponenta.  
– Dobrze, MacLeod.  
Przez chwilę sprawdzali granicę swych możliwości, spięci niczym drapieżniki, dobierając postawy. Spokojnie. A przecież otaczające ich powietrze, aż płonęło od ich oddechów.  
Powoli i ostrożnie. Czujnie. Tak by wykorzystać każdą okazję, każde opóźnienie oddechu, każde mrugniecie okiem. By zmylić oponenta, co to przecież uczył się walczyć od najlepszych fechmistrzów.  
Nagle skoczyli na siebie jak dwa tygrysy. Klingi zderzył się z jękiem, impet ataku Ramireza wytrącił Connora z równowagi, ostrze Hiszpana przejechało mu po piersi, upuszczając krwi. Nim mentor szkota zdążył poprawić, Connor wyrzucił ramię w bok, chwycił za barierkę mostku i desperackim ruchem całego ciała, skoczył na podłogę hali poniżej. Wylądował zwinnie i natychmiast, odruchowo, uniósł oręż do parady.  
Ramirez nieśpiesznie schodził po schodkach.  
– Masz na piersi piękną pamiątkę, góralu.  
– Zamknij się, hiszpański pawiu.  
Wbrew swym gniewnym słowom, Connor nie czuł do Ramireza nienawiści czy choćby niechęci. Wprost przeciwnie, podziwiał, musiał podziwiać, jego styl i klasę.  
Chwilę później buty Juana dotknęły podłogi hali.  
– Uczeń gotowy?  
Gdy byli już dwa kroki od siebie Connor raptownie kopnął w kierunku rywala leżąca na podłodze metalową miednicę. Ramirez, z obraźliwym wręcz spokojem, uchylił się i zaatakował, tnąc w gardło.  
Unik szkota ustawił go w idealnej pozycji do kontry i skontrował natychmiast mierząc w żebra. W ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dał się wciągnąć w pułapkę. Czasu starczyło mu tylko by częściowo cofnąć swą klingę do zasłony, ale i tak miecz Ramireza posmakował jego krwi, tnąc w udo, ciągnąc za sobą szkarłatną smugę.  
Ramirez nie drwił już. Miast tego ruszył za rywalem próbującym rozpaczliwie złapać równowagę. Wróg krwawi już, teraz trzeba go dobić.  
Nie docenił MacLeoda i to, najprawdopodobniej, stało się przyczyną jego klęski. Gdy klinga Ramireza cięła, w śmiałym wypadzie, tak by zdjąć głowę z karku, Connor, w stanie szaleńczej koncentracji, niczym we śnie, uniósł miecz zbijając atak tak idealnie, że stworzyło mu to szansę. Długi wyciągnięty cios, wystarczył, by przeszyć serce Ramireza. Ostrze zanurzyło się w piersi, rozdarło osierdzie. Takiej rany nawet stary nieśmiertelny nie zregeneruje od ręki.  
Kolana Juana uderzył o podłogę. Jego ciało, targnięte bólem, ułożyło się niczym w ceremonii harakiri.  
Z mieczem w obu dłoniach Connor skrócił dystans, by jednym czystym ciosem, uśmiercić swego mentora i przyjaciela.  
Głowa Ramireza spadła.


	9. Chapter 9

Cios prądu, uderzenie błyskawicy, szok. Ekstaza i ból, tak silne, że serce niemal pęka. Connor znał to uczucie, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie tylko bardziej intensywnie. Inaczej.  
Z ciała Ramireza wyrywają się wrzeszczące i zawodzące demony. Zjawy z piekła rodem raz za razem przeszywają ciało nieśmiertelnego co właśnie Nagrodę zdobył. Każdy ich bełkotliwy wrzask jest informacją zapisywaną w mózgu i rdzeniu przedłużonym. Zdobywanie tychże informacji szkot puentuje dzikim wrzaskiem, który odbity od ścian hali, wraca do niego, przeszywając uszy jak rozpalony do białości drut.  
Palce błyskawic przesuwają się po suficie, ścianach, podłodze, pozostawiając po sobie wypalone ślady.   
Connor wisi w powietrzu pod sufitem podtrzymywany przez wyzwoloną z ciała Ramireza energię co nieuchronnie staje się jego. I teraz już wie. Rozumie.  
Nawałnica gaśnie tak nagle jak się zaczęła. Ciało Ramireza opada bezwładnie na podłogę hali, między pusty kontener na chemikalia, a zwłoki zepsutego wózka widłowego.  
Connor uderza stopami, a później kolanami o ziemię. Skulony wokół znaku, wypalonego na jego mózgu, niczym piętno.  
Przez jakiś czas szkot klęczy uspokajając oddech i serce. Rany, jak zwykle, zamykają się pozostawiając po sobie tylko czułą tkankę blizn. A i one niedługo znikną.  
Niemniej, krwawe ślady przemocy, nie znikają tak łatwo. Connor wie, że wracając do swego apartamentu, musi być bardzo ostrożny. W poszarpanym, pokrwawionym ubraniu, wygląda jak uczestnik ulicznej rozróby. Policja bez wątpienia zainteresowałaby się jego osobą.  
Zabierając ze sobą dwa miecze, swój i Ramireza, Connor MacLeod, z klanu MacLeod, opuszcza porzuconą halę boju by wrócić do swego spokojnego schronienia. 

*****

– Czym właściwie jest Nagroda, Connor?   
MacLeod i Rachel spacerują po szkockich wzgórzach. Pachną rozgrzane słońcem kwiaty, powietrze niczym kryształ, wiatr muska łagodnie. A Connor po raz pierwszy od stuleci czuje się spokojny, bezpieczny przed furiatami co Nagrody pragną. Zagubiony w myślach...  
– Co mówisz, Rachel?  
– Nagroda. Czym jest? Możesz mi powiedzieć?  
Oboje wędrowców robi przerwę w spacerze, siadając na trawie ziemi Glenfinnan. Connor wystawia twarz na promienie słońca. Przez jakiś czas milczy, ale Rachel nie pogania go.  
– Nagroda to wiedza – mężczyzna wreszcie zaczyna mówić – Słyszę ich. Słyszę myśli wszystkich ludzi. Także myśli polityków, naukowców, artystów. Jeśli się skoncentruję mogę słyszeć myśli każdego człowieka. Mogę pomóc im odnaleźć spokój, delikatnie popchnąć ich umysły w dobrą stronę. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić konsekwencję każdego uczynku, powiedzieć czy dobrem czy złem zaowocuje. Jestem wszechobecny, choć nie wszechmocny. Ale tak chyba powinno być.  
– A jednocześnie jesteś nieśmiertelny. Czy to nie za dużo na jednego człowieka?  
Connor śmiał się cicho.  
– Słodka Rachel, ze wszystkich żywych ludzi ty najłatwiej ustawiasz mnie do moralnego pionu. Słusznie, mogłoby być za dużo, ale ja już nie jestem nieśmiertelny. Mogę się zestarzeć i mieć dzieci. Nie trzeba mnie pozbawiać głowy by zabić. Ale tak chyba być powinno, prawda?  
– Tak. Connor?  
– Hmmm?  
– Przez lata przywykłam, że znikasz i pojawiasz się. Ale teraz chyba nie musisz już wędrować, by zmylić urzędników co do swego wieku. Prawda?  
– Prawda. Teraz jestem po prostu Connorem MacLeodem. I niech tak zostanie – mężczyzna otoczył Rachel ramieniem. Kobieta spokojnie złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
– Tak...


End file.
